A Cat's Tale of Jealousy
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: A violent hurricane has hit the Soul Society and everyone must stay indoors until the storm passes...in three days. Yoruichi and Soifon are waiting out the storm together with different intensions. Yoruichi has a master plan to get together with Soifon. However when a strange being joins them, will Yoruichi's plan be thwarted? Who is she? What does she want? Yorusoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my first multi-chapter YAY *throws confetti* Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my first story _That Dream _and I will try and figure out if there will/should be a sequel. So tell me if its good as it is or if it deserves a sequel! Enjoy chapter one!_

A Cat's Tale of Jealousy

Seemingly never-ending black clouds hung above the Soul Society. A shroud of pounding rain fell from these dark heavy masses, covering every inch of exposed surface with chilling precipitation. The eerie claps and smacks of thunder echoed its bellowing cry for miles to hear. Blinding cracks of jagged light danced across the stormy sky, allowing a quick glimpse of the raging hurricane before disappearing completely. Leaves and other debris rode the rugged gusts of the wicked wind as they tore through trees and neighborhoods. It was a horrible night. Everyone – including on-duty soul reapers – were ordered to stay indoors until the storm had passed… which would be in three days.

All production was shut down as soon as the swirling clouds appeared on the horizon and when the echo of pummeling rain could be heard from a distance. Sincerely, the captain commander hoped the storm would veer off course and head in another direction; however the Soul Society was hit dead on. No one has ever seen a naturally occurring hurricane in Soul Society before, therefore this was definitely a first for everyone. Citizens and soul reapers quickly ran to the nearest stores to stock up on necessities and food before the storm hit. Everyone was now shut up in their own homes while the streets and offices were vacant. Most people were very happy when they got the news that they were to remain indoors with no work while others went as far as getting three days' worth of paperwork so they wouldn't be behind when they return to the office.

With thunder rumbling above head, everyone was in their homes hoping to get a goodnight's rest. In the whole Soul Society, only a few of the many houses had lights on inside. One of those houses belonged to the captain of squad two. Inside, Soifon was just finishing the day's paperwork on her living room couch, she being one of the people requesting work. Signing her name on the second to last paper, she put the pen and the last piece of paper down on the coffee table in front of her and cracked and rotated her cramping hand. With a sigh, she turned her head to take a glance out the window behind her. She was rewarded with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. She saw rain just pouring down, creating giant puddles that were getting bigger by the minute. Her vision was reduced to black again when the lightning's light faded away to nothing. Another breathy sigh escaped her lips as she turned back around. A little thunder and lightning was fine in her book, but the rain?

Shaking her head, the captain went to grab the pen to sign the last paper, but found it to be gone. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, scanning the top and beneath the coffee table for any sign of the missing pen, but she found nothing. Soifon stood and looked around the table. She still found nothing and decided to check underneath the couch. Dropping to her knees, she leaned over and waved an arm beneath the couch in an attempt to locate the stupid thing. With frustration and no luck, Soifon leaned in further and looked underneath the couch.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The male voice spooked the commander of the Stealth Force, causing her to fly to her feet. Frantically looking around, Soifon recognized the voice. Matching the voice to a certain person, a blush began to rush to her cheeks. She dropped her attack stance when her grey eyes met a golden gaze. The black cat sat on the couch with its tail wrapped around its front paws and chuckled at the sight of the reddening skin, but then looked down and nudged something with its paw.

"Hm, looking for this? Catch."

The cat hit the object with its paw, sending it flying toward the captain. With quick reflexes, Soifon caught the projectile with ease. Opening her hand, she found the pen that was supposedly M.I.A.

"It fell off the table."

With a small smile on her lips, the captain sat down on the sofa and signed the last piece of paperwork.

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said with an incline of her head to the Shihoin as she stood and walked into another room and over to a desk. She opened a drawer and placed the stack of documents inside before closing it and returning to the living room where her former mentor waited.

"Well thank you for allowing me to stay here to wait out the storm," Yoruichi said as the young woman sat down on the couch. Soifon hummed in response, too exhausted to give a proper answer and close her eyes for a few seconds. The black cat followed suit, laid down on the couch and she too rested her eyes. She came to the Second Divisions office to meet up with the young captain despite the hurricane warning. Soifon was there packing up all the paperwork that she needed and was heading back to her quarters when the storm hit. Lucky enough, they were able to escape the harsh weather by entering Soifon's home. They dried off and Soifon graciously, yet awkwardly, offered for her former mentor to wait out the horrendous hurricane with her. There was no way the Shihoin could go out and return to Karakura Town in this weather and Yoruichi thought it was the perfect time to spend some quality time with her little bee. Accepting her offer, Yoruichi suggested that they both should take baths and get ready for the night ahead. While Soifon took the first shower, it allowed Yoruichi plan a somewhat splendid evening in her mind. After showering and changing, Soifon allowed the golden-eyed woman to have her turn with the shower. She grabbed the rest of the day's paperwork, sat down on the couch and started them.

That was not even a half an hour ago and here they were. A few seconds of silence passed by before the younger woman stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Yoruichi alone on the sofa. When she returned, she had another whole stack of paperwork in her arms. At the sight of this, the cat's jaw dropped.

_Is she joking; another stack? Oh hell no._

"Um, what are you doing?" Yoruichi asked as Soifon returned to the couch and sat down next to her. As soon as she sat down, the captain began to write away with the pen, scribbling out formal reports and approvals. If a cat could frown, Yoruichi was definitely doing so.

_I knew it was a bad idea to give her that damn pen back… _

Without looking up from her work and not bothering to even stop, Soifon replied, "Oh, I figured that I should start on tomorrow's paperwork."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, I guess I could just get them done early so I could go train for the next two days." Yoruichi just stared at her as she continued with her work. After a moment or two, the black cat sighed and pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Soi?"

The younger woman seemed not to have heard her name for she continued to write with a focused expression on her face.

"Soi?" Yoruichi repeated louder and more firmly, trying to get the younger woman's attention. Alas, she still was not able to snap Soifon out of her working trance.

"Soifon!"

The young captain jumped and finally tore her gaze away from the paperwork and to the cat beside her. However, in a blink of an eye, Yoruichi flashed from her spot and disappeared somewhere else. Frantically scanning the room for any sign of the cat, her silver gaze finally locked on to a small black figure on the carpet in front of the unlit fireplace. The feline wore a Cheshire cat grin on its features as a deep chuckle filled the room while the she shook her head. Soifon raised an eyebrow, confused before looking down to her lap to continue with her work. However, when she glanced down, her lap was empty. She looked back up to her former mistress and saw that she was sitting upon a stack of papers – _her paperwork!_

"Now Soi, look outside and tell me what you see."

Soifon obediently turned to take a glance out the window and saw that the raging hurricane has gotten much worse. The wind howled like a feral beast lurking in the night, ripping violently through anything that was in its way as it continued to roam, scaring children to the brink of fright. It caused tree trunks to sway dangerously to almost the point of breaking right in half. Tree limbs broke and now litter the ground, window stutters have been blown off houses, and every inch of exposed space was flooded with water that was still coming down without any sign of stopping anytime soon. The thunderous bellow of thunder boomed above head, causing the house to rumble and vibrate. Cracks of lightning flashed almost every few seconds, illuminating the dreary scenery to all who dared to look out their windows. It was quite the catastrophe.

Soifon turned back to Yoruichi with a sheepish look on her face.

"I see- um, a storm…?"

"Good, but what kind?"

"…A hurricane?"

"Excellent. Now should I even ask what made you even think that you can go out in that storm-to train of all things? And on a three days off period!?" Yoruichi said firmly. Of course the idea of a day off seemed to be a complete waste of time in Soifon's mind; however the Shihoin had hoped that a _hurricane_ would be enough to make her see the bright side of a free day. Alas, her hopes just washed away with the rain water outside.

"A hurricane won't keep me from heightening my skills, Lady Yoruichi. It would be smart to take advantage of the situation at hand and I intend to do so. Besides, the storm will be beneficial to my training; it'll give me a little challenge," Soifon explained with a confident tone, "May I have my papers back?"

"Nope," the cat replied smirking and decided to lick her paw. She brought it over her head and ears a few times to give them a quick clean. Blushing at the cute scene before her, Soifon got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to the grooming cat. She sat down on her knees as she looked straight at Yoruichi sitting on the ridiculously huge tower of paper. Yoruichi was eye level with Soifon now and she had stopped with her self-grooming to look straight into those silver pools. Oh how she loved them. Yoruichi had decided when she was in the shower that in the next few, she would declare her love for the captain of squad two. However, if Soifon was going to just do her paperwork and go train out in the hurricane, there was clearly no possible way she could even talk to her former student. So, Yoruichi had a plan.

For the next few days, she had everything planned out. For example tonight, (after she convinces the stubborn captain to quit the work and training) they would have a night of sitting by a crackling fire, talking and if things speed up, maybe a few moments of hand holding or cuddles! But she knew the night wouldn't escalate that far, but, hey, a girl can hope, right? She could see it now, perfection. The relationship that is more than a hundred years overdue will finally begin in the ashes of a vicious, fiery hurricane.

Soifon , even though she was enchanted by those sparkling eyes, got tired of playing the staring game with the cat and gave Yoruichi a frustrated look. Still the goddess didn't budge. The captain then blinked and looked away, trying to be patient with Yoruichi since she knew that she wouldn't give up the papers so easily.

"Yay! I win," the cat exclaimed, her tail lashing to and fro.

"Win?" Soifon said, turning her gaze back to the cat.

"Yup. The starring contest," Yoruichi said proudly, "It looks like you need to work on your focusing and concentration skills."

"But, I was concentrating just fine on my paperwork before you took it!"

"Well, paperwork doesn't count."

"Then I am most definitely focused when I'm training!"

"That also doesn't count," the cat smirked, intentionally agitating the younger woman which was step one of her little master plan.

"Then what does count?"

Bringing a paw to eye level, Yoruichi seemed to have bestowed all of her attention to it, thoroughly examining it and looking at it from all angles. Seeing that she was completely ignoring her question, Soifon released a sigh as she hung her head, showing that she had given up. Yoruichi congratulated herself mentally; step one, complete, now on to step two of getting Soifon to go along with her plan.

With a cat-like smirk, Yoruichi looked back at Soifon and smirked at the scene she saw. Her protégé was glaring down at the floor with a barely visible pout on her lips as she fiddled with the bottom of her sleepwear bottoms. It was quite the adorable sight, even more so that she didn't notice that she was being watched. The cat decided to end the poor girl's suffering after a few silent moments.

"First off, you should be more focused and wary of things that don't relate to work or training because that's not what life is all about. I know that I was unable to educate you on the subject back then and I apologize. But now, I will gladly teach you the art of concentration if you promise that you will drop all of the paperwork and training for the next three days," Yoruichi offered, tilting her small black head to the side in anticipation.

The younger woman thought about the proposition deeply. On the downside, she would lose three days' worth of work and she would not progress in her training; seeming to be just a waste of time. However, the situation also gave her a chance to spend more valuable quality time with her beloved mentor. With being the captain of Squad Two and the leader of the Stealth Force (and also with Soifon being herself with all of the hours of nonstop training), it left Soifon with little or no time to see the violet-haired woman. Also, if she were to agree to the special training, she would acquire further knowledge on a field that she is apparently lacking in. Therefore, she decided to hit two birds with one stone and accept Yoruichi's offer.

"I guess I could spare a few days," Soifon sighed as she witnessed the feline's eyes brighten with elation.

"Perfect," Yoruichi purred, her tail wrapping around her front paws, "But, you have to promise me," she finished, a serious face adorning her kitty face.

After a few moments had passed, the captain answered, "I promise."

Yoruichi purred in approval, as she jumped down from the mountain of paperwork and sat on the floor next to the younger woman.

"Okay, let's prepare to begin. I want you to put those papers _away._ In another room. In a desk; a _locked_ desk. Also, to make sure you're not going to sneak off to do any work, I am confiscating all of your writing utensils – including all of your crayons that you think I don't know about. By the way, your little pictures are just too adorable," Yoruichi explained, the last part causing the usually mature Soifon to flush red.

This produced a deep chuckle from the cat next to her.

Obeying the feline's suggestions, the captain rose from her spot on the floor, picked up the stack of paperwork, and walked into her at-home office. Upon arriving at her desk, she noticed that all of her pens and pencils had vanished from the small drawer she usually kept them. Setting down the papers, Soifon swiftly went to a small closet and opened it, almost tearing it off its hinges with the amount of force she used. Stretching up on her toes, she blindly searched for something at the back of the top shelf. When her hand hit something, she quickly grabbed it, and brought it out of the closet. Returning to the desk, she placed the object - a little box – on its flat surface and unlocked its hatch; flipping open the lid. Her silver eyes widened at the sight of vacancy inside the box.

_My crayons! She even took my magic markers…._

After locking away the large stack of work papers in her desk and placing her "special writing utensil" box back into the closet, Soifon started to make her way back to the living room. However, before she could even get halfway down the hallway that led to the room, she was halted by a male voice.

"Wait Soi, hold on a second! Don't come into the living room yet!"

"Why not?"

"It's your first lesson in…um… concentration?" Yoruichi half lied. What Soifon didn't know was that she was about to get a very, _observant _lesson in a few seconds. When Yoruichi felt good and ready she leapt up on the coffee table and called for her soon to be 'surprised' little bee.

"Okay Soi, you can come in now."

During this whole wait, Soifon had been wondering what Yoruichi had in store for her focus training and had obediently waited until she was called. Hearing the soft pad of feet on hardwood floor coming closer and closer, Yoruichi readied herself. Soifon was no less than a foot away from the living room threshold now.

Yoruichi grinned.

Three.

The footsteps were literally outside the doorway.

Two.

"Lady Yorui-"

One.

A huge bang of thunder erupted, blocking out the 'poof' sound of Yoruichi transforming to her human form. Before the huge puff of smoke that usually emits from the transformation could be seen, all of the lights went out. The two (now) human women were now left in the dark, both unable to see a thing.

"Well, shit!" Yoruichi said, raising her bare arms, an 'are you friggin serious' face adorning her features.

"I guess the power went out," Soifon said after blindly searching for a nearby lamp and trying to turn one on. She had no idea that the tan goddess was wearing nothing at all in front of her. She also didn't know that Yoruichi was sneaking her way out of the room.

The naked woman made her way out of the room and into the nearby bathroom - where she left her cloths – after hearing about the power outage. She closed the door and began to put her cloths on, cursing the stupid hurricane for thwarting her master plan.

_I was so close! Just my luck the freaking power goes out as soon as she was about to see me! Step one has failed. Now wha- You know what? Screw step one: Sexy Time! Commencing step two! It looks like I'll have to make some…minor adjustments… hehe… she'll be mine by the end of this hurricane._

Yoruichi chuckled, stepping out of the bathroom now fully clothed and aimlessly made her way back to the living room in the darkness, where her little bee was lighting some candles so that they can see. But, of course this caused a huge Cheshire cat grin to appear on the older woman's lips.

_Oh, this is going to be a very fun and interesting night._

_Well, that's chapter one. It's boring now but it will definitely get better in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next few chapters! _

_-Huntress _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty here's chapter two! I apologize a million times for the two week wait, I went on a surprise vacation and wasn't able to bring my computer, so I'm so sorry. The 'strange being's' identity will be revealed! (hint:It will be an OC, sorry…) This is where the story really starts in my opinion cause the last one was crap (again I apologize). Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite the last chapter! I love you guys! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Things were getting very… intense in the living room. The severe storm was still raging on outside, however the two seemed to have been ignoring it; blocking it out of their minds so that they could put their full attention on the situation at hand. Scattered around the room, the candles not only emitted a very alluring atmosphere but also gave the women enough light to see what they were doing; clearly the power outage didn't cause them any inconvenience. A blazing, crackling fire in the fireplace kept the two shunpo masters warm; yet even without the fire, they wouldn't be deprived of heat at all.

Soifon was trying to concentrate very hard, yet the feat seemed almost impossible with Yoruichi smiling that cocky smirk at her. Of course she knew from the start the older woman would come out on top, but she didn't realize it would happen this fast, so early on. Being very inexperienced in the subject, her movements were unsure and shaky while the goddess's before her were full of confidence and determination. Yoruichi felt awfully proud of herself as she witnessed the young woman tremble and bite her lower lip every now and then. She eyed her cornered prey, studying every move she makes. Instinctively, the animal inside of Yoruichi took control. A predatory grin found its way to her lips as she saw the defeat in Soifon's eyes. The climax is near.

"D-do you…"

"What is it my little bee, is our fun really coming to an end so soon?" Yoruichi purred, her golden gaze locked on the fidgeting body of Soifon.

A deep blush tinged the captain's cheeks as she desperately tried to get a grip. With a shaky intake of breath, she looked up into the Shihoin's captivating eyes.

"Do y-you have…any…2's?"

"Nope," the older woman smiled, looking down at her cards, "Go fish."

"Ugh," Soifon, frustrated, picked up another card from the deck. This was the third game of 'Go Fish' the two played in an hour period and Soifon hadn't won any of the games. Yoruichi, almost magically, kept asking for every card Soifon had in her hand while the captain kept asking for the cards that the goddess didn't have in her possession. They both were kneeling on the floor on opposite ends of the table. Yoruichi had only one card left and had a dozen pairs before her on the coffee table. She only needed a partner for her queen of hearts and she had the game in the bag.

"Ya have a queen?"

"Are you kidding? How do you always know what I have?" Soifon asked, throwing a queen of spades at her former mentor. It flipped and spun in the air until Yoruichi swiftly caught it with ease. She placed the pair of queens down on the smooth wood surface and crossed her arms in victory. She smiled at the sight of a confused Soifon from the other side of the coffee table.

"Well I guess I can be a jack of all trades, huh?"

"I thought it was because cats are good at fishing."

"Oh, good one!"

The duo picked up all the cards, placed them back into their pack and put them away. Yoruichi had convinced the young captain that a good, old-fashioned card game is a very good way to practice concentration. She managed to loosen Soifon up, making it seem that if someone were to see them, they looked like they were good friends instead of master and servant. Yoruichi wished Soi would always act like this. However, this was a major step in her plan. In order for her to confess, she had to make Soifon warm up to her, for her to be able to relax around her instead of being on her toes. So far, it was a slowly becoming a success.

Soifon sat in front of the fire, leaning on her hands behind her, feeling slightly chilly. She enjoyed the feel of the heat tickling her face, gradually engulfing her in warmth. The raging thunder and wind outside couldn't block out the soft crackles and pops of the fire. The thought kept itself in Soifon's mind. The deafening rumble and the eerie howl of the wind, loud clamor that would fill the ears of anyone in range, were belittled to nothing by little snaps and cracks of a glimmering fire. The littlest noise could take over the sense of audibility. Soifon sighed, closing her eyes, and let herself be enveloped in the fire's generous heat. After a minute or two of silence, the highly trained captain heard footsteps behind her and mentally scolded herself. She forgot about Lady Yoruichi!

Yoruichi came over next to Soifon and sat down. In her hands were two cups, one of which she handed to the younger woman. Soifon, about to apologize for her lack of acknowledgement, took the cup offered to her.

"I hope you don't mind me rummaging through your kitchen. By the way you have a fine taste in sake. I didn't even know you drink," Yoruichi said sitting down beside her companion.

"I rarely ever do," Soifon replied before taking a sip of sake, before sighing softly.

Yoruichi hummed in response, also taking a swig from her cup. A peaceful silence took over the room, the only sounds being the cacophony of bangs and yowls of the hurricane and the blazing fire before them. It was indeed a relaxing atmosphere, a good checkpoint for Yoruichi's plan. In fact, it was a very romantic scenario. Literally, they were sitting in a candle lit room in front of a smoldering fire, sitting relatively to one another, and drinking sake in silence. It was the perfect situation in Yoruichi's mind; she mentally congratulated herself for her progress.

_Maybe I can try picking it up a notch?_

Yoruichi looked at Soifon with a gentle smile on her lips. "We'll continue with your training in the morning. Now's a perfect time to sit back and relax, but I know you don't know the meaning of that. I never understood why you can't chill out and relax every once and a while; I always have to force you to. "

Next to her, Soifon just opted to looking in her glass and staying silent. Silence filled the room and the Shihoin felt a little awkward after joking about the woman beside her. But, then a thought hit her.

"Speaking of morning, where am I sleeping?"

"You can take my bed; I'll take the couch," the captain said quickly, then taking a sip of sake. She made it a priority to not make eye contact with the golden-eyed goddess.

Knowing she would say that, Yoruichi faked a dramatic firmness, "Oh no, this is your home. I'll take the couch."

"But, you're a guest; therefore, it is a must that you take the best I have to offer."

"I don't need to, really."

"But I insist."

Yoruichi had her baited and now she just needed to reel her in. Smirking mentally, she wore a fake thinking expression and then smiled at the smaller woman.

"I have an idea, how about we-"

"No!"

"But I didn't even say-"

"I know what you're going to say and the answer's no."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"Please! Come on we'll both be comfortable!"

"No, Lady Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi pouted, seeing that her plan was failing, but she kept trying.

"But you'll be so cold on that couch." She leaned close to Soi's ear and whispered, "Why sleep on an uncomfortable, cold couch when we could sleep together on your bed? Come on, I'll keep you warm," the goddess purred almost flirtatiously, causing Soifon to jump. Yoruichi saw the very deep blush that crept its way up the young captain's neck and on her cheeks. Turning away from her, the smaller woman tried her hardest not to make eye contact, knowing that the beauty had a teasing smirk on her lips. However, what she didn't know was that there was nothing but kindness and love in the goddess's eyes. She watched the younger woman, committing every movement she made to memory; every breath she took. Yoruichi had many emotions whirling inside of her like the wind outside. After a few moments, all of those feelings got the better of her as she reached out her hand to gently grab Soifon's chin in between her index finger and thumb. She tenderly turned the young woman's head so that she was facing her, yet those stormy eyes did not look at her own golden ones. She let out a soft purr, signaling that she wanted Soi to look at her. When she did turn her gaze to meet Yoruichi's, Soifon saw the pure love and want. It at first startled her but she adjusted to it after a moment or two. It was a challenge to keep her eyes from straying from the others.

In Yoruichi's mind, things were going according to plan. It was perfect! However, she was trying to decide if she should show what she's truly trying to say with a kiss, or was that taking things a little too fast? She saw the almost impossibly dark blush covering her face and neck, but was that out of love, or was it embarrassment or the shyness that she has whenever Yoruichi is around?

_ Ugh why is she so hard to read!?_

The purple-haired woman was snapped out of her thoughts when Soifon transferred her gaze to the floor beneath them.

"Fine, you can sleep on the bed. But only if you're in your cat form," she murmured, closing her eyes in defeat.

Believing that the younger woman had undergone enough torture, she let go of her chin, freeing her. The captain immediately looked in another direction. Yoruichi was elated with Soifon's decision and got a little ahead of herself when she tackled her to the ground with a hug. Wrapping her arms around the slender, yet strong body, she rolled onto her back so that Soifon- who was struggling the whole time- was now on top of her. Yoruichi tightly held a wriggling Soifon to her own body, chanting happily with a big, goofy smile on her face, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Soifon squirmed and writhed in her grasp, desperately trying to escape from her clutches. She protested, pleading for her former mistress to let her go, but to no avail. The goddess only tightened her grip around the captain's waist. After a while, Soi began to tire and her struggles lost most of their strength. Now that her mind wasn't constricted on trying to keep her grip, an idea popped into Yoruichi's mind.

Turning over again, she now had Soifon on her back. She hovered above her smaller figure, however still had her in a vice-grip. She trapped her beneath her as she used one hand to keep Soifon's arms pinned above her head. The other she hesitantly placed on the younger woman's side. She stared at the woman beneath her, noticing that she was nearly out of breath, like herself. Soifon noticed this as well, but wondered what her goddess could be thinking about. However, a cat-like grin appeared on the older woman's face and almost immediately Soifon knew that she was up to no good. Yoruichi began to tickle Soifon's side, causing the other woman to go into hysterical laughter. Tears welled up in her eyes from laughing so hard as she pleaded for Yoruichi to stop. She squirmed harder than before, attempting to escape the titillating fingers. She wiggled from side to side as Yoruichi continued her ministrations. Her pleads turned into incoherent bursts of giggles as her stomach and waist began to cramp up from laughing.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, was stuck in a reverie. She stared at the writhing figure below her with awe. The captain of the second division was widely known for her coldness and ruthlessness. She rarely ever cracked a smile let alone a laugh, so it was quite a sight to see such a fierce woman in a vulnerable state like this. The tan woman let go of the captain's arms and now used both hands to tickle her stomach. As soon as her hands were freed, Soifon shot them down to her waist, using them as a little protection. However, they did not help much at all. Soifon was now scrunched up in a ball, bursting out laughter beneath a grinning Yoruichi.

"You know I think if you tickle someone long enough, they pee themselves from laughing so hard! Maybe we should test that theory, hm?" Yoruichi teased, grinning evilly.

Soifon replied with a shaky, stuttered "No!" and began to make a sorry attempt to cease the tickling torture. She tried to grab the offending hands and push them away, but the woman above her did not give up so easily. Yoruichi took a hold of Soifon's hands and held them up above her head with both hands. Now that the tickle attack was over, both women began to catch their breath. Heavily panting and blushing, Soifon couldn't help but stare into the golden orbs that were looking down at her. The two women were caught in the same trance. They didn't know how long they were in that position; in that reverie, but neither cared. The storm outside still raged on; however it did not interfere with the situation at hand.

Yoruichi's eyes flickered from the younger woman's stormy orbs to her lips, deciding if she should follow the plan and wait or to just get the confession over with an hope for the best. Taking the risk, Yoruichi ever so slowly leaned down, watching Soifon with half-lidded eyes. Soon, mere inches centimeters separated them. Yoruichi saw Soifon close her eyes and at that moment gave a little smile and closed her own eyes, ready to finally settle this.

That is until there was a very loud scratch at the door.

The women stopped dead in their tracks; a few centimeters apart. Both of their eyes shot open and Soifon shot out from beneath her former mentor. Had she really just done that? Was she going to allow Yoruichi to kiss her? What would have had happened after that?

Soifon walked out of the room toward the front door while Yoruichi laid face down, banging her head repeatedly on the floor.

_I was so close, AGAIN! Why is luck not on my side today!?_

Soifon made her way over to the front door.

"Who is it?" she said coldly to whoever was on the other side of the door. Waiting a few moments, she heard no reply. Soifon immediately began to get frustrated.

_I swear to fucking god if someone is ding-dong ditching my house I will kill them! _

She opened the door not knowing if she should expect anyone on the other side.

"Yeah, who is it?"

The only thing she saw was pounding rain falling from the dark clouds. That is, until she heard a soft yelp in front of her. Looking down, she saw a big, black German shepherd sitting on the porch. Its eyes were a startling ice blue and they literally pierced right through the captain's soul. The dog did not have a collar on it and it seemed that it was a stray. Stray dogs were a dime a dozen in the Soul Society.

Seeing that it was shivering, Soifon noticed that the dog was soaked to the bone; it must be freezing. Its ears were back against its head, like it was begging for something. And to add to the heart wrenching scene, the poor thing had a small broken plate it its mouth most likely starving for something to eat. The plate was way too small for enough food to fit on it for the huge dog. Now, the captain of squad two was definitely not a softy, but there was no way she could say no to this adorable dog. The dog placed the broken plate on the porch and then looked back up at the person in the doorway.

_Ugh, don't give me that face. Oh, no no no. I can't take it! It's such a beautiful dog. Besides, it's not like I can leave it out in a violent hurricane to die; that's inhumane! I guess it'll have to stay here for the next few days. _

Going on her knees, Soifon slowly extended a careful hand to the canine. The dog sniffed at it before giving a small whine before nudging the hand for it to pet it. The captain gently stroked the top of the German shepherd's wet head, softly scratching behind its ears. A black tail began to wag happily, signaling that the canine enjoyed the petting it was receiving.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here in the storm, huh?"

The dog replied with quiet yips.

"Now, you must be pretty hungry and cold. You wanna come inside?"

A single bark confirmed that it did want to go inside and it gave the brutal captain a lick on the cheek. Out of character, Soifon laughed at the gesture, picked up the plate and threw it into the storm.

"You don't need that old thing. Come on," she said, standing up and waving a hand toward the door. The dog stood with a happy bark, tail wagging, before walking through the doorway where it stopped to wait for the captain. Shutting the door and locking it, Soifon turned and led the way - with the canine behind her - into the house.

They reached the living room. Soifon ordered the dog to lie down in front of the fire place to get warm and it obeyed. The captain noticed that Yoruichi was no longer in the room as she went to a nearby closet to retrieve a towel before returning and sitting down next to the huge black dog. She ran the towel over its fur to dry the poor thing off. When the dog was warm and dry she tossed the towel aside and stroked the canine's back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, only hearing the thunder and wind outside.

"Hey Soi, who was at the do-", Yoruichi said as she entered the room. She stopped as she saw the huge dog beside the young captain. She instantly transformed to her cat form and hissed, her fur standing on end. The dog reacted to the cat by standing and barking loudly. Soifon tried to calm the German shepherd, but to no avail. Yoruichi growled and hissed loudly, snarling with her ears back in rage. Not only was she angry that there was a dog here, but the dog was with Soifon. The canine kept barking at the smaller animal, but stayed beside the pale woman.

_Crap I forgot that Lady Yoruichi's here!_

"Soifon, what the hell is this mongrel doing in your house?!"

"I found it outside in the storm so I couldn't just leave it out there! That would be a terrible thing to do. I had to bring it in," she replied telling the dog to calm itself. It quickly quieted down and sat down, but kept a careful eye on the feline.

Yoruichi growled in response, lashing her tail in anger. Everyone knew that the one true enemy of a cat is a dog! This was ridiculous; she had to spend the next three days with a dog. Three days that were supposed to be spent on trying to get together with Soifon was now going to be spent glaring at this stupid mutt. She gave a breathy huff before stalking to the couch, her haunches rising and falling with each step. She jumped up on the furniture and laid down, sending daggers at the dark dog.

Now that it was a little calmer in the room, Soifon went over her options. The canine was a bit dirty from being outside all the time, plus being in the hurricane; so she could give it a bath. Then she could give it some food. Seeing the dog's state, the poor thing looked like it never had a decent meal in its life. The dog would be as good as new by the end of the storm. After that though, what would she do with it?

"Well big guy, I guess I can give you a bath; you're pretty filthy," Soifon said, standing while scratching the animal behind its ear.

"Girl."

"What?" She looked over at the cat who was still glaring angrily at the beast next to the captain.

"That_ thing_ is a girl," she growled.

"Oh, how can yo-"

"Trust me; I can tell."

A silence filled the still candlelit room. Soifon could tell that the cat did not like the new addition at all and she felt sort of responsible for that, but she could not let the stray die out in the hurricane.

Turning to the dog, she whistled to it, signaling it to focus on her. The German shepherd immediately perked up, training its gaze to the captain, its ears straight up in attention, and stood to its feet. Soifon patted her thigh and walked down toward the bathroom, her new companion following her obediently. Yoruichi stayed put on the sofa, her head lying on her front paws. All of her plans went down the drain as soon as that mutt came along. Everything was perfect! But of course, luck was not on her side.

_This is going to be a terrible three days._

After a good half an hour in the bathroom, the Shihoin was wondering what was taking so long. Jumping down from her spot on the couch, she silently padded down the hallway and went to the bathroom. The door was cracked open, so upon arrival, the cat put her paw into the crack and pushed it open. Yoruichi was not amused at the sight she was greeted with.

In the tub, the black German shepherd was having a blast. The captain had lathered the dog's fur with body wash, the bubbles filling the bathtub. Soifon was kneeling in front of the tub, laying out a towel for the dog to stand on for when it got out. After it was placed on the floor, Soifon washed off all of the lather and bubbles from the dog until she was back to her black-furred self. The whole time Yoruichi watched her wash the dog, she heard all of the praises, like, "Good girl!", "Who's a good girl?" and "Look how beautiful you look!". Yoruichi nearly gagged.

Mockingly, Yoruichi thought, _Oh look how precious! You're so adorable! You're amazing…yeah yeah blah blah blah. What's so special about that stupid fleabag? Wow, it took a bath! That _must _mean that it's the most amazing thing on the planet! I can do almost anything _plus_ I can turn into an adorable cat but do I get any praise? Uh, no. What does the dog have that I don't have? Soi definitely likes cats more than dogs, so why am I not getting special baths?_

BY the time Yoruichi snapped out of her rant, the dog had jumped out of the tub and onto the towel. Soifon hand another towel in her and started to dry the dog's fur. Sensing that her former mentor was in the doorway, Soi turned her head catching the golden eyes, before looking back to her current task. Yoruichi felt somewhat hurt when she didn't even acknowledge her presence like she normally does, but the hurt turned to shock when she saw what towel the captain was drying the stray with. It was _Yoruichi's _towel. Whenever she decided that she would visit Soifon and asked to use her shower, the Shihoin would always use the same towel; a purple towel with a little paw print in one of the corners.

Her jaw dropped .

Soifon was using her special towel on that flea-bitten mongrel!

"Soifon! That's _my _special towel!" She said, causing the captain to stop what she was doing and look at her.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Yoruichi, I had to grab a towel really quick and I forgot that this one's yours," she said, continuing with her drying while the dog patiently stayed seated, enjoying the attention she was getting. Yoruichi grumbled, staring hatefully at the dog while it returned her glare with a bark. A vein twitched in the cat's forehead.

Finishing with her drying, Soifon stood and commanded the dog to 'stay' and turned toward the Yoruichi.

"Can you watch her for a second while I go clean your towel?"

"I-uh"

"Thank you," she said walking passed the cat and down the hall.

Yoruichi sighed as she looked back to the dog. It was still just sitting there on a towel, starring at her with those unusually blue eyes. The silence made the situation much more awkward. She felt weird as the dog watched her and a thought immediately hit her; something's wrong with this animal. Still that didn't change anything.

Moving closer to the canine, she watched as her intense eyes never left her own. She sat down in front of the much bigger black animal, looking up as the dog looked down.

"Look you mangy mutt, I don't know what's wrong with you or what you want, but you know that girl? The girl who's being really nice to you? Yeah, that's my Soifon, okay? Mine. Therefore, not yours, okay? Don't be getting comfy here, cause as soon as this godforsaken storm is over, you're hitting the road, got it?"

The dog replied with a huff, tilting its head to the side. After a second, she stood and shook her body, causing any excess water to fly everywhere, including on Yoruichi. The cat felt disgusted. She gasped as she, too, tried to shake herself dry.

"That was so fu-Oh, who am I kidding? You're just a stupid mutt who got lucky to meet a kind soul like Soi. Hmph, I doubt you can even comprehend what I'm saying."

The dog growled in its throat, almost warningly.

"Oh snap did I just use a big word? I'm sorry; I forgot you were a stupid canine who chases her own tail for fun," Yoruichi said, holding a paw in front of her mouth, having a bit of fun.

However, the dog gave out a small, yet firm bark. Yoruichi just blew it off. She continued her antagonizing.

"Maybe I should slow down so that you can understand. U a dumb id-iot who eats her own cr-ap," she finished with a snicker. However the dog did not like it. With a growl, the canine charged at Yoruichi. The Shihoin was unprepared and knew she wouldn't be able to react fast enough. She thought that could transform so she wouldn't be eaten. However, before she did, Soifon called from a different room.

"Amaya, come here!"

The dog stopped dead in her tracks, her snarl disappearing from her face as she walked passed a cautious, yet confused Youruichi to go to Soifon.

Yoruichi stayed put in her spot on the bathroom floor. She stared at her paws in thought.

_Amaya?! She named the damned thing? Once you name something you get attached to it! Ugh this is bull crap! That stupid mutt is ruining my plan! This dog has to go…! _

_Whoo! So that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Btw, Amaya means 'rain night' in Japanese. Get it? The dog was found in a hurricane…..At night…. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be prepared for the next one. Thank you!_

-Huntress


	3. Chapter 3

_Well hello and welcome to the third chapter! I have a little… surprise for you guys in this one. *insert evil laughter*. Also I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed, favorite and followed. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 3

Searching each room for Soifon and the mu…_ Amaya_…, Yoruichi finally found them in the kitchen. The power had returned, oddly when the dog had left Yoruichi alone in the bathroom, so now the house had its electricity back. The dog was sitting patiently as Soifon was rummaging through the cabinets. Finding what she was looking for, the captain took out a bowl and placed it in front of Amaya. Yoruichi padded over to the table and jumped up on one of the chairs before laying down on it. She glared hatefully at the obedient mutt waiting for food… wait a second. Is that Yoruichi's milk bowl?

_ Oh hell no! First she uses my special towel and now she's giving the dog my milk bowl to eat from!?_

"Hey, that's my milk bowl!" she protested, pulling herself up to a sitting position. Amaya turned her head, meeting the cat's gaze with her own. It took a few seconds to pull away from the dog's intense scrutiny before looking at Soi for reconsideration. Instead, she watched the woman rummage through her fridge before pulling out a plate of raw fish strips. Soifon was not a lover of meat; therefore she preferred fish over any other source of protein. Grabbing a fork from a nearby drawer, she put a fourth of the fish onto another plate that was on the table and scraped the rest into the bowl on the floor. Amaya hungrily gobbled up her meal gratefully; clearly she was starving.

Happy that the dog was eating normally, Soifon took a seat at the table before taking a bite from her own plate.

"Again, I apologize, but it was the only clean bowl in the cupboard. Don't worry Lady Yoruichi; I'll make sure to clean it thoroughly afterward."

The canine was nearly done devouring her first descent meal in who knows how long as the cat grumbled to herself. There was almost a complete silence in the room if it weren't for the disgusting gluttonous noises the dog made as it ate. Soifon sensed that Yoruichi was glaring at the eating dog and came up with two scenarios; she hated Amaya- which seemed highly likely, or she too, was hungry.

"I'm sorry, do you want something to eat, too?" she questioned, putting her now empty plate into the sink.

"No, no I'm fine."

Licking her lips, Amaya finished eating and gently picked up the empty bowl with her mouth. Walking up to the sink, she lifted her front paws onto the edge of the sink and carefully placed the bowl inside it. She then got down and sat obediently in front of a surprised Soifon.

"Aw look at you! You have manners and common courtesy, too! Oh you're such a good girl, Amaya!" Soifon praised, causing a very happy canine to wag her tail rapidly.

_What kind of bullshit is this?! The damn dog put a bowl in a sink; does she want a medal? I can do that too! Why is she so special?_

Amaya began to quickly spin in circles before lifting her front paws up onto the woman's shoulders. The captain was confused at first but when the dog gave her cheek a lick, Soifon smiled and petted the side of the dog's neck with both hands.

At the sight of the dog touching the shorter woman, Yoruichi saw red. She glared evilly at the lucky canine. How _dare _she even think of touching _her _Soifon?!

_Did I not _just_ tell that mutt in the bathroom to stay AWAY from her?! Dogs may be stupid creatures, but they should know a threat when they hear one! It's time to end this. _

While the other two occupants were busy petting and being petted, Yoruichi flashed out of the room and to the front door. Transforming to her human form, she gripped the handle and opened the door, silently. Yoruichi took a moment to watch the hurricane storming outside. It seemed to have gotten worse. Much worse. However, the depressing scenery brought a smile to the Shihoin's features because she imagined a certain mutt out in that storm. Gripping the door in her hands, she slammed it shut; hard. The whole house shook violently. In a second's time, the tan woman transformed back to her cat form, raced back into the kitchen, sat in her original spot on one of the kitchen table chairs, and acted surprised. The young captain was unaware that the cat even left the room let alone made the noise. Her attack sense clicked in.

"Did you hear that?" Soifon asked the cat as she gently eased the dog down off of her.

"That really loud slam? No, Soi, I didn't," Yoruichi said sarcastically, "It sounded like your front door."

"Yeah, I'm going to check it out," the captain said, holding a hand to the dog, signaling for her to stay, then quietly slipped out of the room. Yoruichi knew that Soi would take her time to investigating, so she figured that she would have a few minutes with the canine alone. Judging that Soi was out of earshot, Yoruichi hopped off the chair and walked up to the dog once again. She stopped right in front of her, glaring angrily.

"Yeah, um did I not just tell you to knock it off? You are really starting to piss me the hell off, you know that? I told you to stop batting those little puppy dog eyes and wait the storm out in the corner and away from Soifon! Do you have anosmia or something?! Clearly, my scent is all over her and I worked hard to get it there, therefore she is my territory! I don't need your wet dog smell all over her, got it?"

Amaya huffed before shaking her head. Yoruichi thought she was going to kill this dog. That is until Amaya sneezed all over her. She knew she was going to kill her, now. All the dog slobber and a few drops of dog boogers hit the cat dead on. A disgusted look adorned Yoruichi's frozen features.

"Oh. My. God. You are so dead," she growled before shunpoing onto the dog's back. Surprised by this, Amaya went into attack mode. She tried to get the cat off her back by dropping to the floor and rolling onto her back; however the cat had already flashed off and was now sitting by the dog's head. Raising an unsheathed paw, Yoruichi brought it down multiple times upon the dog's huge, but unprotected head. The dog tried to grab the paw with its gaping jaws that was following each movement of the cat's appendage. Frustrated that she was unable to keep up with the cat's movements, the black dog growled loudly before turning onto her stomach. Both animals had their ears back, teeth bared, and fur risen, ready to fight at any moment.

Amaya took a huge black paw and stepped on Yoruichi's tail. The cat tried to get away, but the more she struggled, the more pain shot into through her body and the more force Amaya placed on her tail. Resorting to clawing and biting the offending leg, Yoruichi couldn't help but gag.

_Holy crap this is freaking nasty._

"Will you get off all ready?!" she yelled.

The canine only barked in response. Annoyed and fed up, Yoruichi began to pull away from Amaya, scratching the ground in desperation to try to get away. After a minute or so with no achievement, Yoruichi gave up. She just sat down while the dog laid down, her paw still firmly on the cat's tail. Yoruichi was breathing heavy from her efforts but still eyed the dog with hatred.

"I really hate you."

The dog barked, as if to say that the feeling was mutual.

A minute later, Soifon reentered the room with an annoyed "False alarm". She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two animals; a carefree, relaxed Amaya and a very irritated and tired Yoruichi.

She hesitated before saying, "Amaya, are you making a new friend?"

Amaya barked before sitting up.

"Soi, please tell_ it_ to get off of me."

"Amaya, up."

The dog got off Yoruichi's tail and went over to sit next to the captain.

"I didn't find anyone or anything. I think it was just that I didn't shut the door properly and the wind blew it open and close," Soifon explained.

"Wha- oh yeah. That sound legitimate,"Yoruichi replied, almost forgetting that she was the one who caused the whole fiasco.

The black dog beside Soifon yawned tiredly, reminding both Yoruichi and Soifon that it was very late. Soifon decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed. The three of them made their way to Soifon's room after shutting off all the lights in the house. Yoruichi sighed in relief. Finally she was going to share a bed with her little bee. Even though she has to be in cat form, she already decided that she would wait until Soifon is asleep before changing back to her human form. She'd then wrap her arms around the young woman, pulling her into her body; offering her her warmth that she generously wants to share. She would snuggle with her until the early morning, where Soifon will awake in Yoruichi's arms! The thought made her smile excitedly. She couldn't wait! It seemed even better when she realized the dog will have to sleep on the floor or in another room.

The three entered the master bedroom. Leaving the door open a crack, Soifon then went into the bathroom. Yoruichi took her time as she made her way to the bed. She was currently trying to play out what might happen in the morning when Soifon would wake up. Would she freak out and kick her out of the house? Should Yoruichi confess then and there? Also what would Soifon do when the Shihoin cuddles up with her later in the night? Would she cuddle back in her sleep or would she wake up at the feel of being touched? She decided to just go with it and whatever happens, she'll have to figure out what to do. Approaching the bed, she crouched down before jumping up on the bed. The comforter and mattress felt like walking on a cloud as she kneaded it with her paws. It was going to be a good and comfortable night.

After kneading the comforter a few times, Yoruichi walked over to the side of the bed that she knew Soifon didn't sleep on. Looking up to where she was going to sleep, she almost jumped out of her fur. The goddamned dog was lying there!

"Oh hell no! Get off the bed, now! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

In response, the dog only rolled over so that she was no longer facing the cat. Anger welled up inside her as Yoruichi growled at the canine. That mutt is literally ruining everything!

"You're doing this intentionally, aren't you?! Trying to ruin my plan to get together with her, huh? Well, it's not going to work you dumb mutt; she _will _be mine by the end of this storm!" she whispered harshly, low enough so the person in the bathroom was unable to hear. In response, Amaya lazily flicked her tail at Yoruichi, hitting her with it.

Yoruichi growled in frustration. "Ugh! That's my spot, you bit-"

The bathroom door opened and Soifon emerged from the small room. She used a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. Making her way to the bed, she couldn't help but to smirk when she saw Amaya on the one side of the bed with an irritated and frustrated Yoruichi near her.

"Soi, tell this dog to get out of my spot! I'm sleeping here, remember?" Yoruichi asked.

Soifon made her way over to them and sat on the bed. She didn't really know how to handle the situation. As much as she fantasized about sleeping in the same bed as Yoruichi, she was nervous to do so. She didn't know why, but she did. Also, she knew she would feel bad if she had to kick Amaya off the bed. However, knew that if she didn't tell Amaya to get up, Yoruichi would be mad at her or maybe hurt. But – in reality- Yoruichi's a human and Amaya's a dog, therefore shouldn't Yoruichi get the bed? Gosh this was so confusing!

"Um, Amaya could you possibly get up?" She asked the dog next to her. Yoruichi was very happy at her decision, that she chose her over the dog. However, the dog never got up. The canine appeared to be asleep, but Yoruichi could tell the mutt was just faking it. The captain sighed.

"I apologize, Lady Yoruichi, but you can sleep at the foot of the bed," she offered.

"Why can't we just wake her up?" Yoruichi said, disbelief laced in her voice.

"She had a rough few days. How about you can sleep here tomorrow night?"

"But…never mind," Yoruichi said, before turning and hopping off the bed. Her ears were back and her tail hung slightly between her legs as she walked away from the bed. Clearly, Yoruichi body language showed that she was hurt. Soifon felt bad as she watched the cat make her way to the door.

"Good night," the captain said quietly.

"Yeah," Yoruichi replied sadly before slipping out of the room.

Soifon slipped under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp before lying down. She felt very guilty about what just happened, but it was probably for the best. Even though her heart wanted nothing more than for Yoruichi to be in the same bed as her, she had to remember she couldn't allow herself to get too close to the Shihoin. She knew that she couldn't bare it if Yoruichi were to leave again. As the saying goes, it's better to be safe than sorry. The woman was unpredictable and obviously from past actions, she didn't show any signs of caring about other's feelings. She knew that Yoruichi had no idea how much her little trip from the Soul Society had screwed up her life; however she was content with it that way. She doesn't sincerely need to know.

She finally left her thoughts and started to relax a good five minutes later. She was about to fall into the clutches of sleep as she felt the large head of the black German shepherd on her ribcage. She placed a gentle hand on the head as she petted from the dog's ears to her shoulder blades in smooth strokes.

Hopefully this storm ends soon.

In the living room, Yoruichi hopped up on the couch before turning in a few circles and finally lying down on the couch. She curled up in a ball, her tail covering her nose.

"This sucks," she said to no one in particular, maybe to herself.

It wasn't fair. She had this genius plan to get together with Soifon and everything was going perfectly before that dumb bitch came along. Everything went downhill from there. Of course, luck was no longer on her side. Yes, she could wait until the dog was out of here when the storm was over, but she wasn't exactly the patient type. She was getting very frustrated as it is. Each attempt that went wrong made her heart quiver and stop, making it hard to keep up hope and confidence. She just wanted to be the one to somewhat own Soifon's heart.

She just hoped the storm would end soon.

**The next morning: Day Two**

Soifon awoke the next morning to a loud crack of thunder. It was hard enough to actually fall asleep last night due to the constant downpour of heavy rain, flashing lightning and the roars of thunder every other second. She woke up a few times during the night but was quickly calmed when a huge paw was placed on her stomach for comfort.

She did not open her eyes yet, still drifting in the half asleep, half-awake state of mind. Feeling something shift on the bed, Soifon knew that Amaya must be up. With a small, sleepy smile, the captain lifted a hand to scratch behind the dog's ear. The canine's head was currently resting on her stomach with both paws on either side of its head. Soifon felt Amaya's tail thump on the bed, responding to being petted. Giving a breathy laugh, she began to pet down the back of her neck, raking her fingertips through the…long strands of…hair.

…

_Okay, Amaya doesn't have long fur…_

Soifon, with her eyes still closed, continued to pet down the dog's back. That is, until she ran out of fur to pet and instead felt something smooth. _Skin?!_

Stormy grey eyes shot open and looked down at her stomach.

"Good morning, Mistress~"

Soifon jumped out of the bed, quickly slipping out from under the _person_ whose head was on her stomach. Looking at the intruder, she saw a woman; about the same age and height as Yoruichi, Soifon guessed. She was fully naked, which caused the captain to blush very heavily. The only good part was that she was lying on her stomach so her… woman parts could not be seen. The woman had long black hair that flowed down her back and stopped at her waist. Piercing blue eyes stared somewhat alluringly back at her through hooded eyelids which made Soifon feel somewhat vulnerable. However, the most peculiar thing about the woman was that she had ears; wolf-like ears on the almost top of her head. Not only that, she also had a tail; a wolf-like tail that was currently wagging slowly from side to side seductively! It was a very bizarre sight but that was nothing compared to the complete shock she had of waking up to a naked woman that Soifon didn't know!

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!" she yelled demandingly. The woman interlaced her fingers before raising her upper body up, supporting her head on her interlocked hands. She laughed and shook her head before answering.

"Aw, but you seemed very fond of me last night. You really don't know who I am?" the woman replied, saying the last sentence sadly with a pout. She had her legs up behind her, kicking them slightly.

"No, and what did you do with the dog? Where is Amaya!?" Soifon asked, looking around the room before calling out a few times for the missing dog.

"Why search for something when that thing is already right before your eyes?" The black haired woman asked.

Soifon hesitated, thinking about what she had said. She connected each point to another and she literally couldn't believe what she discovered.

"No. No, you can't be-"

"Amaya?" the woman interrupted, "My apologies, Mistress, but I am, indeed, Amaya."

"Unless you can provide some substantial evidence, then I suggest that you leave; now."

The woman sighed before smile up at the captain. "If that is what you wish."

Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke filled the majority of the room. Soifon was at first surprised, however when she accidently inhaled the smoke, she was too busy choking and coughing to think clearly. After the coughing and hacking had subsided, Soifon waved a hand to clear away some of the smoke. When the smoke started to disperse, Soifon's vision finally became clearer. She didn't see the woman that had been on her bed. It was as if she disappeared with the smoke. The captain guessed that the woman had made a quick escape.

Now that the lying intruder was taken care of, Soifon figured that she should just go make herself and Yoruichi breakfast. Expelling the mysterious woman from her mind, she walked out of the room. Arriving in the living room, Soifon searched for Yoruichi. There was no sign of the woman (or cat) and it was worrying her. She would never forgive herself if Yoruichi left because of last night. Especially since the storm had gotten much worse.

As she searched the rest of the house, Amaya followed behind her, appearing to have come up out of nowhere. Soifon's hopes were all thrown out the window when she investigated almost every room. Finally, when she arrived at the bathroom, she heard the shower running.

_Oh thank god._

Relief flooded through her system as she sighed. Walking into the kitchen with a happy Amaya on her heels, the woman took a few ingredients and pans from the refrigerator and cabinets. She also took out two plates and a bowl. When everything was set out, Soifon turned her attention to the dog who was sitting by the kitchen table.

"Hey girl, where were you? You just missed it; some woman was in the bedroom, posing to be you. Could you believe it?" she said, stroking the German shepherd's neck.

The huge puff of smoke frightened the captain of squad two and once again caused her to go into another coughing fit.

"Oh, I think I could believe it."

Once the smoke cleared, Soifon looked up to see who exactly had said that. The same woman from the bedroom was now sitting, naked, on the kitchen table. Her legs were crossed but she was leaning back, supporting herself with her hands and arms behind her. Of course, this made it so her breasts were on full display, so it wasn't a surprise when Soifon deeply blushed and quickly looked away.

'Amaya' laughed whole heartedly.

"Oh, Mistress, you really are a cutie," she said turning her piercing gaze to the smaller woman.

"You're real?!" Soifon stuttered, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact.

"Of, course! But I deeply admire your suspiciousness, curiosity, and seriousness, Mistress. Especially in a situation such as this; you are very intelligent."

"Why are you calling me Mistress?" she inquired suspiciously.

A concerned and disbelieving look took up Amaya's features. "There's no way I could call you by your name! That would be highly disrespectful! Besides you are my master and the female version of the title 'Master' is 'Mistress'."

"Look, I'm not your master. So if you would please put so-"

Soifon stopped talking as she turned to the woman. She saw what seemed like sad puppy eyes and a small pout adorning Amaya's lip. Her ears were drawn back in melancholy. Soifon blushed harder; it was one of the cutest sights she had ever seen. Oh crap this was going to be difficult.

"You don't like me anymore, do you? You're going to kick me out in the storm, aren't you? Please, Mistress, I promise I'll be good! I'll behave! Please let me stay; I want to be with you! Don't send me away!"

At the end of her rant, Amaya flung herself off the table and onto the confused captain. Wrapping her arms around Soifon's waist, the woman pushed her face into the younger woman's chest, muffling her pleads. Due to the force that Amaya caused, it made the two to sail backwards. Soifon's lower back hit the edge of the countertop, causing the captain to cry out in alarm. After, a few seconds, as the pain faded away, she replied.

"Look, I'm not going to kick you out, okay? You can stay if you answer some questions, alright?" Soifon asked, desperately trying to get the naked beauty off of her.

Jumping up off of her mistress, Amaya's ears perked up and her bushy tail wagged happily. She chanted excitedly, 'Yay!' over and over again.

"Hey, Soi, what's with all th- "Yoruichi said upon entering in her cat form, but immediately stopped at the sight of a naked woman being in the same room as Soifon. Using her sense of smell, she picked up on the mutt's scent; however, there was no dog to speak of in sight. Therefore, piecing two and two together, and looking at the stranger's…piercingly blue eyes, Yoruichi made a discovery.

She transformed to her human form. When the smoke disappeared, the tan woman was already pointing at the black haired woman.

"I knew it! You must be the mutt? I knew there was something strange about you!"

Amaya stopped celebrating and faced the furious Yoruichi with a cocky smile. "Well if it isn't the pesky kitty. If you must know, I'm Amaya; Mistress's _only_ pet."

"Pet? Please, she's not taking you in as a companion. She's just a kind soul that took pity on incompetent idiot, such as you. Besides, why take in a dog when she has a cat?"

"Hm, should I even bring up the fact that dogs are human's best friend? Loyal and by their owner's side till the end? Whereas a cat comes and goes as she pleases. By what I hear, you – Yoruichi Shihoin – are not one to stay long. So why would Mistress enjoy having you around? By the way, you have been awfully annoying."

As the two bickered on and on, Soifon was awfully confused. Even though she had to move to lean over the sink due to her nosebleed (which happened when Yoruichi transformed), she still had enough consciousness to think.

_ There are two naked women…in my kitchen… arguing over… me?_

Wiping up the blood, the woman turned to the other two, who were still yelling at each other. Using a hand to cover her innocent eyes, the captain interrupted their bickering.

"Okay, stop."

The two older women froze, looking over at the shorter girl.

"While you two are arguing over who owns the alpha status in the household, I'm going to take a shower. Make yourselves breakfast, sleep in, I don't care. Just don't kill each other, okay? Also, you guys better get used to each other because you'll be spending the next two days with each other and I will not be listening to you two arguing the whole time!" She said before leaving the room. It reminded the older women of a strict mother scolding her reckless children. The two women did not move until they heard the bathroom door close.

Blue met gold in a violent clash of glares. They both knew that this was going to be a harsh battle for Soifon's heart.

"Mistress holds you dear to her heart. Why?" Amaya asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Why should I reveal one of my advantages to the enemy?"

"I was just curious."

"That's my line."

"Whatever, let's make breakfast."

…

"I call making breakfast for Soifon/Mistress!" the two of them said simultaneously.

"Hell no. You'll just get your dog germs all over it!" Yoruichi countered

"You'll get your fleas in it!" Amaya retorted.

With a sigh, Yoruichi exited the room in a huff. She knew arguing with the dumb flea bag was going to get them nowhere. Walking into the master bedroom, she walked to the closet where she kept a few spare articles of clothing, just in case. Opening the door, Yoruichi began riffling through the closet, searching for her spare cloths. Finding them and getting dressed, the tan woman began to think. This other woman was going to be a challenge. Hating to admit it, Amaya did have an almost flawless body. Not to mention, she was beautiful, too; everything from those ice blue eyes to her skinny toned abdomen. There was no doubt that her beauty rivaled the goddess's own. It alarmed Yoruichi when she considered the fact that Soifon will be attached to the woman as much as she was attached to her when she was in her dog form. What if Amaya is able to capture Soi's heart before she can? Even though she doesn't know if Soifon feels the same way for her, Yoruichi had to make it a must to stop anything from happening between the snake-like Amaya and her little innocent bee.

Ready for another day of being stuck in a house with her crush and her new found enemy, Yoruichi left the bedroom and made her way back into the kitchen. She smelt something delicious wafting in through the kitchen. Upon arrival, Yoruichi saw that Amaya had made what looked like a five star breakfast. It was almost impossible! She was gone for, like, five minutes! Now, here she was dishing out food that was fit for a king! Amaya, who has now covered herself with only an apron, was setting out the eating utensils – forks, knifes, spoons and napkins. When she saw Yoruichi staring at the food she had prepared, she gave the woman a smug 'Ha! Take that bitch!' look. Catching the look, Yoruichi had to counter somehow.

"Well, my boobs are bigger!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

_Well guys that's chapter three. Like my surprise? Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and/or followed! It really is a good feeling knowing that people actually like the stuff I write! I love you all! I will update as soon as possible. I am thinking that there's going to be at least two more chapters until the end. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!_

_-_Huntress


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I'm not dead and welcome to another chapter of _A Cat's Tale of Jealousy! _I apologize_ _again, I was taken on another vacation *SoSorry!*. I think this is the chapter that I had the most writer's block ever. Also, I now know that there will be two more chapters after this one! I already have another multi-chapter planned so I won't be disappearing! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story, it really means a lot! However school has started but I'll try my best to keep updating! Here's chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

After everyone had the fabulous breakfast; which to Yoruichi's annoyance, Soifon enjoyed, they all contributed to help clean up. Throughout the whole five minute cleaning ordeal, Yoruichi and Amaya – who is now fully clothed - had a face off of some sort, throwing each other various faces of disgust and hatred while erasing said expressions from their features when Soifon was looking.

When everything was all clean and put back into its place, Yoruichi told the other two women to wait in the living room. At first Amaya was going to rebel, but when her mistress began to make her way to the adjacent room without question, she too followed the cat-woman's request grudgingly. Even though the thought of having Soifon and Amaya alone together, Yoruichi knew this was the only way to get some answers out of the newcomer.

Feeling that she was alone, Yoruichi flashed into Soifon's office and grabbed the maneuverable desk lamp and went back to the kitchen. She set it up on the kitchen table and went to flick off the light. With help from the hurricane outside, the kitchen area went pitch black when she turned off the lights; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face! Blindly, Yoruichi slowly made her way toward the table where the lamp was placed with her hand outstretched in front of her, helping her navigate the dark room. Once she found the small lamp, she turned it on, the light eerily filling a minority of the room. She then removed all of the tables' matching chairs in exception to one at the end of the table, where the lamp was closest to.

"Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing?"

Yoruichi heard the captain's words but decided not to answer and continued to prepare the room.

Five minutes later, Yoruichi called the two women into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Soifon asked, a bit suspicious of the woman's mysterious actions.

"Nothing at all! Just tell your mutt to go sit down in the chair; I need to talk to you, _alone."_

Soifon – at first – was hesitant at the Shihoin's request, however obeyed and told Amaya – who has been quietly standing by her side – to go sit in the dimly lit room. Amaya listened and, without question, went inside. Yoruichi then took hold of Soifon's hand and led her down the hall.

"Ok, so, I think we should go with the 'Good cop, Bad cop' approach. I will _gladly_ take the 'Bad cop' role because I think I have a few suggestions on how to get her to talk... either the easy way or the har-"

"What are you talking about?" Soifon interrupted, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We're questioning her, duh! We can't just let her come into ou- I mean _your_ house without knowing the basics about her! She could try to steal from you; or worse, she could be planning to kill you! Right at this moment, both of our lives are at stake!" Yoruichi exaggerated, trying to convince her little bee that she should be warier of the newcomer. Of course, it was also a way of attempting to somehow find a reason to kick Amaya out, as well.

"She came because she got caught in a horrific storm and needed shelter; much like you did. Also I don't believe our lives are on the line at all. She probably doesn't even know how to fight. Besides, I'm pretty confident that both of us are completely capable of taking care of ourselves if such an event were to occur, Lady Yoruichi." She responded, feeling that her former mentor was acting a bit strange.

"Well," the older woman began, "it's better to be safe than sorry, ya know. Come on, I just want to make sure." As she finished, Yoruichi began to head toward the kitchen, but was stopped by Soifon, who grabbed her wrist.

"Lady Yoruichi, are you alright?"

Yoruichi heard the concern that was laced in her words and saw it shine in her eyes. It was difficult to keep her expression calm and normal, but, somehow, she managed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly.

"Well, you've been acting kind of…. strange…"

"I'm fine Soi, really." Yoruichi lied. However, it was then that she realized that Soifon's hand was still on her wrist. She did not look down at the hand for her attention was focused on those beautiful, stormy, innocent eyes. She was almost entranced by them. With a few minutes of silence, Yoruichi remembered that Soi was still looking for a more sufficient answer.

"I-uh need to tell yo-"

"Mistress~! Are you coming back in soon? It's awfully dull and boring in here," Amaya said from the kitchen, interrupting Yoruichi's almost confession. The older woman cursed the dog-woman mentally.

"We should go now if you want to do this," Soifon said, releasing her grip on Yoruichi's wrist and began to make her way to the kitchen. The older woman stayed behind and watched her little bee walk into the room where the mutt was waiting.

_Will I ever get a break? Will I ever get a chance?_

She sighed heavily, before forcing herself to follow the captain. When turning into the doorway, Yoruichi saw a slightly confused yet slightly amused Soifon petting a _very _happy Amaya behind one of her wolf ears. Her thick, fluffy black tail wagged back and forth quickly and her right leg jumped up and down; clearly enjoying her petting a lot. Her striking blue eyes were closed in pleasure and a big, content smile adorned her lips. Apparently, she was enjoying the action a little too much. Of course, Yoruichi was not too pleased with the sight and immediately felt enraged. Her golden eyes glowed with fire as she glared daggers at the black-haired woman.

_Ok Soi, you're being too much of a good cop at the moment!_

"Ok," Yoruichi said very loudly, catching both of the women's attentions and successfully stopping the petting session, "let's begin, shall we?"

A weird silence filled the rearranged room.

"So," Yoruichi began, whipping out a clipboard with a piece of paper in it along with a sharpened pencil from out of nowhere, "first, state your name, please."

The dog-woman gave her an 'are you that freaking stupid look' before answering, "Uh… Amaya…"

"Ha! That's a false statement! Therefore you are now labeled as a suspicious person; you better answer carefully, you've got two strikes left, missy!" Yoruichi said in a very serious voice, pointing the tip of the pencil at her.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Next question, how old are you?"

"Everyone knows a true lady never reveals her age."

Yoruichi gave her an annoyed glare before looking down to the clip board in her hands. She took the pencil and wrote a note to herself, '_**Suspect claims that she is a 'LADY' so that must mean that she's a … female.**_

_ Well every note counts, I guess._

When Yoruichi was finished writing, she noticed Soifon was trying to sneak a peek at her clipboard. Childishly and with a pout, she turned the clipboard so that the paper was out of the captain's sight, causing her to frown.

"What did you write?" Soifon whispered, low enough so that Amaya was unable to hear it.

"Nothing…"

"Alright, 'Amaya'," Yoruichi began again, however she coughed strangely before mumbling, "if that's really your real name…" She then raised her clipboard before slamming it down on the kitchen table, keeping her hands planted on the table, causing both Amaya and Soifon to jump out of their skins. The loud smack echoed in the room and Yoruichi waited a moment or two before starting.

"Okay, start talking! What do you want? Why are you here? Where did you come from?" she questioned firmly, giving her a hard stare. She waited for an answer for a few minutes, yet not a single word exited the dog-woman's mouth. Grabbing the desk lamp, Yoruichi adjusted it so that the strong light was beaming straight into the blue-eyed woman's face. Amaya winced at the sight of the light shining in her eyes and raised her hands in an attempt to shield her blue orbs from the irritating, bright light. Balling her free hand into a fist, Yoruichi brought it down on the table hard, causing its wooden structure to shake. At that moment a very loud clap of thunder roared; a flash of lightning crackling after it.

"TALK!" Yoruichi growled. She was unaware that she may have went a little too far with her 'detective questioning scene'; much like she had no idea that her temper had shot through the roof. She was just so pissed off. Amaya clearly had to go if she were to get anywhere with Soifon and she had a feeling that if the mutt is going to stick around, she won't be gone when the storm is over. Deep inside, the Shihoin saw that the other two women were getting along wonderfully; it made her gag. Amaya was a dangerous threat to her once perfect plan and it frustrated her to no end. She literally just came walking in and is already at a stage where Soifon is comfortable around her while Yoruichi had known her for over a hundred years and she still treats her like some queen! The Shihoin hated this fact. It wasn't fair! Oh, how she wanted to just reach across the table and rip out her rival's throat.

She came to a realization.

_I'm jealous…_

Oh, how jealous she was! Never before had she felt such resentment! Before, there was nothing that could take away what she wanted. There was no _one. _She was a princess! A heiress! A captain! Even now, after a hundred years – after she no longer had the title of Captain and Commander of squad two and the Stealth Force and with all the terrible rumors that had spread over the century –she still received everything she desired. Nothing had ever stopped her from getting what she wanted; she'd be damned if it were to start now. She would not be deprived of the one person she wanted more than anything else in the world. She sort of thought that everyone who had met the current Captain of squad two had inferred that she was a cold, harsh woman who would do anything to get stronger. The majority of most people have her labeled as this.

However, Yoruichi knew, somewhat, of the true Soifon. She was a shy young woman who has unwavering loyalty. She does not confide her trust to just anybody; the only people being herself and Yoruichi. She was a hard worker, intelligent, and amazingly strong. She stood up for what she believes is right. Yoruichi could not lie though when it came to knowing a person; she knew Soifon was no open book. It was a struggle to get her little bee to open up or relax. She also doesn't speak of the past or her feelings; which is a thing Yoruichi hates. The point, in a whole, was that Yoruichi enjoyed the fact that she was really the only person in existence that knew (in her opinion) a moderate amount of the true side of the stoic young woman. And at this very moment in time, all of that was being ripped from her. She did not enjoy having what belonged to her be taken away once so ever. Especially Soifon.

At this point in her thoughts, Yoruichi knew that her face was a mask of complete hatred as her now dark eyes bore into the frightened Amaya's. Her wolf-like ears were back in fear as Yoruichi hovered over the table and she clutched her bushy tail in a tight grasp, holding it close to her like a child would a comfort item when they were afraid. Her blue orbs widened so much that the whites of her eyes were visible. Not to mention she was cowering in her chair, shrinking down in it to get as far away from the furious woman as possible. Soifon on the other hand, was literally shocked. She had never in the hundred years plus that she knew the goddess ever seen her act in such a way. The captain had never seen such darkness in the usually radiant woman's eyes nor had she ever witnessed such a hateful snarl, not even in her own battles against vicious enemies. It infuriated Soifon, seeing her former mentor lose her natural radiance and elegance; having it be replaced by some sort of demonic anger and hostility.

"Lady Yoruichi!" The youngest woman in the room scolded loudly, interrupting the dangerous silence that had filled the room; trying to snap said woman out of her unusual trance. She succeeded as the anger retreated from the Shihoin's eyes and the scowl on her lips was replaced by a small, barely visible smile as she turned to face the smaller woman. Yoruichi saw the confusion and shock in Soifon's eyes and returned the look with her own confused one. It was abnormal, almost horrifically queer in Soifon's opinion, how fast Yoruichi's mood had changed. There had to be something wrong.

"I-I think I should handle it from here," she said, as she turned to look at a still frightened Amaya. Yoruichi wanted to protest, however she knew it was for the best. She took a few steps back so that she could lean against the wall behind her. In her hands, the clipboard and pen still rested. She listened as Soifon begun her interrogation, Amaya slowly recovering; however, as she began to write down substantial notes, Yoruichi found herself zoning out in her own daydreams. Much like most creative yet bored school students stuck in a uninteresting topic in class, the purple-haired woman began to doodle.

At first, her drawings were just made out of sheer boredom. Yet as minutes passed, she was done listening to the questioning entirely and began to put a lot of her attention and talent into her drawings. In one, she drew a pretty accurate sketch of her arch enemy being hit by a car. In another, Amaya was shot in the head, and in the last, was a portrait of herself standing on top of Amaya's bloody corpse. She had to admit, it brought her great amusement, picturing all the possible ways that she could get rid of the newcomer.

It was the next sketch, however, that she saw perfection. Yoruichi actually put some effort it the piece, slowly drawing each line with care and added delicate shades. After a few minutes of detailing, the drawing was done. Yoruichi brushed away all the eraser bits and then took a look.

It was perfect.

The picture had Yoruichi, smiling lovingly down at a cuddly Soifon, whose head was nuzzled in the taller woman's neck. The captain had a content smirk on her lips, however Yoruichi felt that there was something missing. Almost on cue, an idea came to her and she began drawing again. Less than two minutes later, the smaller woman on the piece of paper had a small bundle in her arms. The Yoruichi in the picture had her arms encircling Soifon's waist from behind and was holding Soifon's arms as well. The baby was safe and secure in her parents arms and the real Yoruichi couldn't help but squeal happily aloud, causing the two other room occupants to look up at her. She glanced up at them and waved a hand, dismissing her interruption and silently signaling for them to continue.

"Are you seriously writing this down?" Amaya asked. She seemed close to tears; an amusing sight for Yoruichi, even hoguh she had no idea why. The tan goddess replied with a chuckle before looking back to her clipboard, laughing at the reality of the situation. Soifon and Amaya carried on with the questioning.

After a few more minutes of Yoruichi not paying attention and doodling, Soifon decided that she received enough information and exited the room with Yoruichi and Amaya in tow. Yoruichi left the clipboard in the kitchen but took her drawings with her, folding them up and carefully placed them in her jacket pocket. Soifon, upon entering the living room, asked Amaya to wait in there as while she and Yoruichi talked things over.

The former and current captains of squad two entered the master bedroom; Yoruichi closing the door behind them. Soifon turned to her goddess, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Yoruichi responded, quirking an eyebrow in question.

Soifon sighed and shook her head; however an amused look on her features. She gave a breathy laugh before returning her gaze to the tan woman.

""You paid absolutely no attention to the questioning, right?"

Yoruichi gave a nervous, guilty laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. "Ha, how'd you know?"

"You were doodling or something and you couldn't stop smiling at your pictures."

"Oh, hehe."

_Well I guess the cat's out of the bag…_

Yoruichi went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it while Soifon remained standing; however she watched every movement the woman made with careful eyes. The Shihouin cleared her throat before speaking again.

"So did you make a decision?"

Soifon hesitated. She casted her gaze away from the cat-like woman and flicked it to many other objects; first the floor, then the door, then up toward the ceiling before traveling back to the floor again. Yoruichi saw the falter in her decision and frowned.

"Well, you see, I didn't find any flaws in her background and she seems like good enough person."

Yoruichi gaped back at her with incredulity.

_She's letting the damn woman stay?!_

"Hold up, you can't just ask her a few simple questions and make such a crucial decision such as letting her stay here in _your_ home!" 

"But Lady Yoruichi, I question criminals all the time and I decide if they are guilty or not. On some occasions, I have to decide if they should be executed, so I think I can determine if I can let a less fortunate person stay here until the remainder of the hurricane."

Right on cue, a few claps of thunder sounded above head, followed by some flashes of lightning. On the other hand it sort of described how Yoruichi was feeling inside. Rage began to collect in her chest and she let it show with a small growl as wave after wave of multiple different emotions hurdled into her. Instead of retorting, Yoruichi opted to frowning and keeping her more… _violent_ thoughts to herself.

When Soifon heard the growl from the older woman, she came to a final decision. She had her suspicions from the very beginning, yet that action finally allowed the captain to make a final conclusion. However, she could not just accuse her perfect goddess of falling victim to such an uncontrollable act. Surely, someone of Yoruichi's stature would be immune to such a thing, right?

"D-do you not like Amaya, Lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi looked up at the young woman who was waiting for an answer. She considered telling her the truth, yet she wanted to lie. As much as she would like for the dog-woman to hit the road – especially in a hurricane- but what else was she supposed to say?

"I… y-yeah, okay. I don't."

"Why?" Soifon said quirking an eyebrow in question.

Yoruichi sighed. There's that dreaded question again.

_**Why?**_

She remembered the last time she had heard that word come from the younger woman's lips. Her heart clenched at the memory, it seemed so long ago, yet it was only a couple years ago. And here they are, still acting like master and servant.

"I'm… not sure that I can currently answer your question."

"Why?"

A vein pulsed in Yoruichi's forehead. "Soi, please don't ask me that question."

"But, wh-" Soifon began curiously.

"Because I said so! That's _why_, Soifon!" The tan woman shouted firmly, standing from her spot on the bed. Not only was she interrupted, but Soifon jumped what seemed to be a good five feet away from the enraged woman. Being the captain of squad two, she hadn't expected to flinch so badly, but she definitely hadn't anticipated that Yoruichi would lash out at her like that. Never before had the older woman shout at her, ever. With wide eyes she gaped at her former mentor, both falling into a strange silence.

Yoruichi's breath was heavy from all of the anger she felt boiling in her chest. However, as soon as the words left her lips, she immediately regretted them. Had she just shouted? At her little bee?!Her features and body language changed from absolute fury to realization to apologetic in an instant. She saw the scared look in the younger woman's eyes; the look of hopeless, cornered prey.

"Soi… I-I didn't mean… I'm…" She stuttered, trying to find the correct words while reaching out for the shocked captain.

"There's no need… Lady Yoruichi. Please do not," Soifon said silently, slightly recovering from her consternation. She stepped to the side, increasing the distance between them so that she was out of the Shihouin's reach. She kept walking slowly toward the door, both unable to provide a good enough sentence to let it be heard. She stopped at the threshold and looked back to Yoruichi, who had stayed in her standing position, still looking at the spot where Soifon was moments before.

"I-I'm going to do some paperwork. Do whatever you like," she said before leaving the room. Yoruichi, still staring at nothing, listened as the woman's light footsteps walked down the hallway. When she heard a door slam shut, she snapped out of her trance and looked toward t where Soifon exited the room.

"But you promised you wouldn't do any work…," she whispered, more to herself than to the seemingly vacant room. With a sigh, Yoruichi forced herself to move out of the room as her conscience scolded her for what she had just done. For what she did one hundred years ago. For everything she had done to Soifon. She knew from the beginning that she probably ruined the young girl's life but upon her return to society and all the times she spent with the captain, Yoruichi had realized that she completely destroyed her. There was no trace of that shy, curious, girl that she adored one hundred years ago. Soifon's life was – in Yoruichi's opinion – a life with no fun, no relaxing, and boring. But she could admit to herself that it was her fault, too. Soifon was the type to have friends; the only one being Yoruichi; if she even considers her a friend. In reality, the Shihoin knew that it wasn't because Soifon didn't enjoy being around other people, it was because she will never again make the foolish mistake of putting her trust in another. Trust is a valuable thing they say; it can be cherished like a treasure or it can be broken. Yet Yoruichi, of course, was the one to take away such a valuable thing and ripped it apart, burnt it, and threw it away like it was nothing. So Soifon learned from that; don't trust anyone, don't get too close, no one truly cares. And that was only one thing that is wrong with the young captain. But Yoruichi knew that it's all her fault. She ruined her.

Her thoughts did not stop as she made her way into the living room, where a curious Amaya was sitting on the sofa. The dog woman had her fluffy, neatly kept tail in her lap, running her fingers through the glossy fur. She raised her blue gaze to look up at the woman, who made it a priority not to make eye contact. She watched as Yoruichi walked over to the lit fire place and sat in front of it, pulling her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top of them. The tan woman stared into the crackling fire, still thinking about all of her faults in her past. Amaya giggled at the sulking woman while holding a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter. Yoruichi snapped out of her thoughts at the noise and instantly scowled and frowned. She grunted before sighing loudly.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she growled, not bothering to turn around and look at the other woman.

"Oh, nothing," Amaya replied with a smile on her lips. However the smile disappeared as she noticed that her mistress did not follow the other woman into the room. "Where's Mistress?"

Yoruichi sighed deeply before answering, "In her office doing paperwork."

Amaya gasped, halting her petting as she stood up in surprise.

"You left Mistress by herself! She must be bored or worse lonely, ugh!" she said, her ears and tail straight up. Amaya went to exit the room when she was stopped by a stern voice.

"Stop. Don't bother her."

The dog woman turned her head to look at Yoruichi, whose eyes were still locked on the flickering flames. She drew her ears back as she narrowed her eyes at her. She now suspected that the purple-haired woman had done something to upset the young captain, which is why she is now pouting in front of the fire place.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because she doesn't wish to be bothered."

A pregnant pause filled the room.

"What did you do?" Amaya asked, turning her body to fully face the seated woman, her long black hair swishing.

"You don't need to know."

"You obviously did something."

"But it's none of your business."

"You act like you did nothing and you're the victim."

Anger was beginning to well up in Yoruichi's chest again as her frown deepened.

"Look mutt, I'm not talking so you better stop trying to get answers out me."

"At least I'm not trying to decide who will be the 'Bad cop'," Amaya stated, showing that she indeed overheard what she and Soifon were talking about earlier.

"You hear-"

"Of course I heard that, you dumb ass. My ears can hear way farther than some normal shinigami. You know, you really are something, _Yoruichi Shihoin_," Amaya scolded, saying Yoruichi's name with such venom on her tongue.

Yoruichi remained silent, so Amaya took this opportunity to speak more.

"You probably think I'm some moocher, coming into a kind person's home and take advantage of their generosity. Newsflash sister, I'm not as bad as you may think."

Yoruichi huffed in response. This, of course ticked Amaya off, causing her to walk up to Yoruichi before stopping in front of her.

"I'm not stupid either. I may not like you very much, but I care a lot about my mistress and I will no-"

"Excuse me but she is not _yours," _ Yoruichi grumbled in a deep voice.

"And who exactly said she's yours?" Amaya countered, crossing her arms against her chest as she looked down at the seated woman.

"Don't look down at me!" Yoruichi yelled, standing to her full height so that she and Amaya could look each other in the eye. "This whole damn time I've been trying to confess to her but you came along and kept screwing things up, you dumb mutt! What the hell is your problem?!"

"The likes of you do not deserve to be with someone like Mistress. Maybe she can't see past your playgirl charm because she is so loyal to you and thinks so highly of you but I can! Once you're done with her you'll throw her away!

Yoruichi's saw red as her temper got the better of her as she changed into her cat form, jumped on the still human Amaya and began raking her with sharp claws and biting her with dagger-like teeth. She didn't know how the dog woman knew about her and Soifon's past but she will pay dearly for insulting her. For insulting Soifon!

Amaya tried to grab the black feline but she was moving too quick for her to cat her with human appendages. Therefore, she too changed to her animal form and began snapping her huge canine jaw wherever she felt the cat's attack. The two animals went feral as they growled and yowled, yelping in pain and hissing in anger. Yoruichi and Amaya were both receiving wounds but they didn't bother noticing for they kept it a must to inflict more and more damage on their opponent. The black cat latched herself to the dog's back, raking her claws into Amaya's flesh. Unable to maneuver her head enough to reach her, Amaya began to buck and thrash in an attempt to fling her offender off of her. In the process, the two managed to knock over the coffee table and knock into the bookshelf, causing a downpour of books to fall, most of them hitting Yoruichi.

Snarls and growls echoed through the room accompanied by bangs and crashes; not from just inside but outside as well. It was a cacophony of disaster and destruction. Both bleeding and exhausted, the two fought on. Yoruichi kept up her attack and began to go for the mutt's ears, biting them and ripping off a chunk of one at one point. She spat in out and continued until she felt something grab her. Assuming that Amaya had changed back into her human form, Yoruichi moved her attack point to the woman's face. Three times she dug her claws into her enemy's skin before scraping them across her face, starting above her eye, across the ridge of her nose, to the bottom of the other one. She also added a few bites to get some extra damage in.

However something seemed off. Her hearing was muffled with rage, but she faintly heard screams that did not sound like those that usually came from Amaya. Calming down for an instant, the red retreated from her eyes she saw a figure that didn't look like Amaya at all. it actually kind of looked… like…

…Soifon!

All the rage expelled from her body as she immediately turned back to her human form. When the smoke dispersed, she saw bloody faced Soifon who was trying to whip it the blood out of her eyes. She heard the younger woman hiss at the pain of the wounds.

"My god, Soifon, I'm so sorry!" she said as she reached out for the in pain woman. Soifon only stepped out of her reach for the second time that day. She whipped some more blood off her face, her hands now covered in crimson read as she looked up. By that time, Amaya as well turned back to her human form and had her tail between her legs and her ears back, scared of her mistress's reaction. Soifon didn't care if there were two naked women in her sight; she was pissed.

"That's it! I am done with you two always fighting! I'm sick and tired of the arguing, bickering, the stupid faces, and you two arguing over me! I'm done!" With that, Soifon went over to the front door, opened it, and walked out of the house and into the hurricane outside and slammed the door shut. Yoruichi no longer felt her spiritual pressure.

What had she done?

She started to move to the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She knew it was Amaya as she turned her head to glare evilly at her.

"I understand that you want to go after her, so do I. But, I think it's best if we don't bother her right now." Amaya said shakily, still frightened after what had just happened. Yoruichi pulled out of her grip and realized that the mutt was right.

"Shit!" she screamed falling on her knees and punching the floor hard with her right hand.

The two were wounded on almost every part of their bodies and were naked as the day that they were born but they didn't care. All they cared about was if Soifon would be okay. Yoruichi flashed into Soifon's master bedroom, locked the door behind her, and climbed underneath the sheets. She had enough of the mutt for the day, let alone a lifetime. So she won't be fighting over who was sleeping where. She shifted over to the side of the bed she knew Soifon slept on and buried her head in the pillow. It smelt just like her little bee. She inhaled deeply as she wrapped the covers around herself, surrounding herself in Soifon's scent. Lying on her side, she took the other pillow and hugged in tight to her body, the top of it tucked underneath her chin. She inhaled, imagining that the instead of snuggling with a pillow, she had her arms wrapped around her Soifon in a protective manner with the top of Soifon's head tucked tightly into Yoruichi's neck and breasts. Yoruichi continued this fantasy until it lulled her to sleep.

_Wow that was the longest chapter so far. Well hoped you liked it even though it was a sad one but we still have two more chapters to go ( well really its one chapter and a long epilogue so… yeah) However, school has started so it'll take a little longer for me to update but it won't be too long! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! _

_-_Huntress


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey and welcome to chapter 5! This is the second to last chapter, yet it's the last real… 'chapter'. Don't get me wrong, I plan that the epilogue will be pretty long. Also just for a warning I glanced over this for errors so I'm really sorry if there is any problems. BTW, this is officially the longest chapter yet! Yay! Anyway I'd also like to thank everyone for the favorites, following, and for their amazing and oh so generous reviews! Thank you all so much! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

A thunderous crack above head jolted the sleeping goddess from her slumber. She shot straight up in the bed, clutching the pillow she had been snuggling with (the makeshift Soifon) protectively to her chest. She looked around the bedroom and –once she confirmed that there was no danger- Yoruichi flopped back down on the bed with a groan. Her body ached since it was covered in wounds and she had not slept well at all. Her little fantasy did help her fall asleep at first; however her dreams were plagued by horrendous nightmares. All of them seemed to have a similar theme and plot; all of them revolved around a certain captain- each one had a terrified Yoruichi witnessing the despair and end of Soifon. Not to mention that the storm was still rumbling as loud as ever.

Yoruichi didn't want to think about it. Instead, she decided that she should take a quick shower. This was going to be a long day.

Fresh, clean, and dressed, Yoruichi exited the master bedroom and entered the living room. Amaya – in her human form – was sitting cross-legged on the floor right in front of the main door. Her ears were back against her head as she clutched her fluffy tail to her chest, trying to somewhat calm herself. Her icy blue gaze was fixed on the door handle that was inches above her head, desperately waiting for it to turn. Yoruichi examined the still naked woman; her body was covered in scratches, bite marks, and bruises; just like herself. The purple-haired goddess walked over to the sofa silently before taking a seat. One of Amaya's ears flicked over to her direction, detecting the sound of her plopping herself on the piece of furniture; however her head did not move. She sighed.

"Mistress… hasn't come back yet."

"What?!"

Amaya finally averted her eyes from the door and to Yoruichi – who had jumped up from the couch. Tears welled up in her eyes as her shoulders shook.

"Yoruichi, I-I don't like this. I'm scared…. I think something happened; we need to go look for her! Who knows what could have happened to her in this destructive weather!"

Yoruichi couldn't believe it, but the mutt was right. "I agree, change to your dog form and check everywhere in the South; I'll check the North."

"Right," Amaya agreed before changing into her animal form. Yoruichi opened the door, letting the dog loose into the hurricane. The black canine sniffed the air and then the ground before giving a mighty howl and rushed toward the South. Yoruichi was surprised that she could run that fast as she bolted out of sight; enveloped in the darkness.

Yoruichi starred out into the raging hurricane; it was nasty. Raindrops fell down hard like bullets, causing it to create a hard smacking sound. The wind was whipping up something fierce; you would think a tornado was right in front of the house. Even though it was morning, it was still very dark. The almost black clouds covered the sky, not permitting any strand of sunlit to go past them. Really, the only time Yoruichi could see any more than rain and darkness was when jagged streaks of lighting streaked across the sky. But she didn't want to see what her surroundings looked like. Yoruichi knew they were bad, horrendous and all she could think about was that Soi was out in this storm somewhere. She knew that the young captain wouldn't seek refuge with anyone so she knew she was out there. Who knows? She could be lost, cold, tired, dehydrated, hungry, or hurt! Yoruichi could never forgive herself if something were to happen to her little bee. Yet, she still can't forgive herself for what she did one hundred years ago and what she had done to the sweet, shy Soifon she once knew.

Taking a step outside and closing the door behind her, Yoruichi instantly felt cold and wet. The precipitation stung her skin, almost like she was being stabbed.

Looking toward the North, she tried to sense Soifon's spiritual pressure, but to no avail.

"Oh my little one, please be alright…," she whispered before flashing to the North.

….

She searched everywhere: the squad two training grounds, the hot springs, the squad two barracks, everywhere. Every nook and cranny was scrutinized with careful eyes before moving on to the next spot. Every inch had been checked. Yoruichi went to the sakura grove. Cursing on her way there since she was in such a hurry, she could understand how she could run into so many trees in such a short period of time. Stopping in the exact spot she and Soifon sat one hundred years ago, she cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to amplify her shouts.

"Soifon! Little bee! Where are you?!" There was no response. She even went as far as letting out a strong spurt of her spiritual energy, just in case the captain couldn't hear her or if she was ill or hurt. She still did not receive an answer. Yoruichi didn't want to give up hope but what was she going to do? She needs to find her. But how?

She sat down on the drenched ground and with her luck, sat in a giant puddle. She let out a frustrated scream, but found herself being drowned out by a few claps of thunder. Yoruichi was freezing yet her head and face felt like they were burning. Her golden eyes felt itchy and irritated and as she lifted a hand to try and ease the ache, she felt water. Of course it was freaking raining like the whole world was going to flood; yet those droplets were ice cold. What she felt was warm. She wiped at the warm drops and brought her hand to her lips. It was salty. Was she crying? She brought both of her hands to her face and felt a stream of warm tears cascading down her facial features. Yes, she was. She could not remember the last time she had a reason to cry. It was a very unfamiliar emotion to her, yet it felt somewhat right. She gave another roar of despair before planting her head in her hands. Yoruichi didn't know how long she screamed and cried but it had to be awhile. Her cloths were stuck to her by the rain and her hair had been drenched as it clung to her face and back. She was knocked out of her thoughts by her imagination. She heard a slight echo off into the distance, but that could be anybody.

"Soifon…, please I-I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry. Please come back…I promi-"

It hit her hard. Was this a fraction of what Soifon had felt? Had she pleaded those exact words, hoping that Yoruichi – wherever she was at the time – could hear them? Had she been enveloped in despair and sorrow, nut for over a hundred years? Every day she had felt like this, huh?

_These emotions…. Every day she had to feel them. Each day she probably cried; was hurt, and scared. Did she wait in this exact spot every day for years on end? Waiting for my return? Damn….!_

She wanted to hurt herself. To feel the pain that Soifon had felt; however, deep inside, she knew that no physical pain could ever add up to what the young captain had felt.

The cold wind smacked her face and made her chill even worse. In a desperate act to get warm, Yoruichi stuffed her hands into her pockets. She found no warmth in her jacket pockets yet she did find that a soft crinkling sound met her ears. Slowly, she wrapped her numb hand fingers around the object and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a piece of paper. Yoruichi meticulously unfolded the paper with shaky hands and peered at the contents on the paper.

It was the pictures she had drawn during Amaya's interrogation.

The main picture on the page brought a whole new flood of tears to the woman's eyes. Yoruichi traced the delicate outline of the Soifon on the page and then moved on to the small bundle in her arms. Soon enough, the constant rainfall began to seep into the paper and blur the image. Mere seconds later, nothing was recognizable except the face of Yoruichi herself. Who was she kidding? Nothing so perfect could ever happen to her.

"…Lady…"

Yoruichi's head snapped to the direction she heard the sound from. It was very faint; she was surprised that she even heard it. But Yoruichi was not certain that she had heard it at all. Maybe it was just her imagination hearing what she wanted to hear. She opted to take another glance over the paper- looking at some day dream that could never possibly happen; not after all that she has done to her little one. Her doubts were casted aside as she heard a faint voice call out in the distance.

"Lady…"

"Soifon?"Yoruichi whispered, more to herself than anything else.

"Lady!" It was louder this time, she was sure of it. Yoruichi stood up, now convinced that it was not her conscience and it was indeed Soifon.

"Soifon! Over here! I'm right here, little one!" She said getting up from her spot in the puddle and sprinting to the source of the call. She finally found her! As soon as she was in her sights, she'll tackle the woman in a huge hug and confess to her right then and there! She didn't care if they were soaking wet and exhausted!

"I've found her!" The voice in the distance screamed.

_She's been looking for me? I probably made her worry. She probably was heading home when we started looking. _

"Soi, over here!" she was close now. Any moment now her little bee will be safe and secure in her arms.

"Yoruichi! Are you alright?"

_Yoruichi?_

The woman stopped dead in her tracks. Yoruichi? No, no it can't be. That couldn't be Soifon then. Footsteps crunching on fallen leaves, vegetation, and splashing through puddles approached her. A flash of lightning allowed Yoruichi to see that the vice-captain and captain of squad four had found her; not her little bee.

"Damn it," she cursed before turning in the opposite direction, deciding that she should continue her search.

"Ms. Shihoin?" Yoruichi was stopped by a calm voice, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Captain Unohana, now if you'll excuse me," Yoruichi said, frustrated, before trying to walk away a second time.

"Ms. Yoruichi, could you please come with us? It's not safe out he-"

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Soifon," Yoruichi stated firmly, interrupting the tall vice-captain.

"Then your search has come to an end; we currently have Captain Soifon in our care," the wise captain said; causing a certain woman to turn around swiftly.

"Lady Unohana is correct. She tended to her herself," Isane said.

"Is she alright?! What happened? Where did you find her? What's wron-"

"Ms. Shihoin, if you don't mind, I will answer all of your questions when we returned to squad four." Yoruichi nodded frantically, before they all flash stepped toward squad four.

_Oh, thank goodness!_

…

The fourth division was slightly crowded. Anyone who was caught off guard in the storm, injured or sick, scared to be in their own homes alone, or who volunteered to help the injured and ill stayed in the main building. However, people stopped what they were doing and moved out of the trio's way, most likely seeing Yoruichi's worried expression. Unohana, Isane and Yoruichi speed walked down the long corridor of rooms. The loud thunder rumbled as the lights of the hallway flickered like a creepy mansion in a horror movie.

After turning right into an equally frightening looking hallway, the three women arrived in front of a patient's room. Captain Unohana took the clipboard that hung on the wall next to the door, glanced over it, and nodded. Isane nodded in return and turned the door handle. Light seeped into the dark room to reveal a pale, sleeping Soifon under the covers of the bed. Amaya – in her dog form – was seated in a chair by Soifon's bedside. Her head rested on the sleeping woman's arm. The blue eyes looked up at the three newcomers, her ears slightly perking up, hoping to hear some news from the captain.

Yoruichi rushed into the room and stopped at Soifon's bedside. She sighed in relief as she sunk to her knees. She was alright. The Shihoin reached a hand to the younger woman's face and softly caressed Soi's cheek. She brushed some hair out of the captain's face, slowly brushing her bangs to one side before running said hand through the raven hair.

"Thank god you're alright, my little one," she said, using her other hand squeeze Soifon's.

"We found her on the other side of the sakura grove. She released a burst of her spiritual pressure and it was very weak. Therefore I knew something was wrong so Isane and I began look for her. She was unconscious when we found her and she was already in a severe stage of hypothermia. Luckily we got her inside and began to treat her just in time," Retsu said as she witnessed the reunion.

"Thank you, Retsu," Yoruichi responded, not even bothering to turn to the older captain.

Captain Unohana hesitated, watching Yoruichi stroke Soifon's hand for a minute or so beforespeaking.

"Ms. Shihoin, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Yoruichi finally turned, giving one last glance at the woman on the bed, before getting up and following the 'Mother of Soul Society' to the hallway. Retsu closed the door behind them and turned to face the golden-eyed woman.

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"Where were you? Why was she outside_, alone, _in a hurricane?" She gave her her famous scary look that made even the captain of squad eleven quiver in fear.

"W-well you see it's a long story but-"

"I don't want to hear any 'buts', Yoruichi Shihoin. You are lucky to be standing at the moment."

"I'm really sor-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I want you and Amaya to settle your differences understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

The captain and the goddess turn to go back into the room but Yoruichi was stopped by an arm in front of her. She looks back to Unohana only to be rewarded with a hard smack to the back of the head. The tan woman raised her arms, clutching the back of her head with her hand as she bends over, groaning in pain.

"OW! What was that for?!" she said, straightening to her full height. Damn, that hurt! Not only was she dealing with emotional problems but now she has to deal with a migraine!

Retsu no longer had the small smile on her lips. Her face was now strict and serious, almost like a real mother's. She looked Yoruichi straight in the eye before speaking.

"If you ever _hurt_ or _leave _captain Soifon _ever_ again, I will personally hunt you down, torture you until you beg for death, and make sure you have the worst, unimaginable demise a person can have. After that, I will give your lifeless carcass to the wolves and hang the remains on my walls for decoration. Do you understand, Yoruichi Shihoin?"

Yoruichi was visibly shaking at the end of the captain's speech.

"Y-yes ma'am, I understand p-perfectly."

"You better, if you know what's good for you," Unohana said darkly as the smile began to reappear, "Now, I will allow you some alone time. Please tell me when Captain Soifon awakes."

"Of course."

And with that captain Unohana opened the door, called Isane out of the room and allowed Yoruichi to step inside. A bedside lamp was switched on, mostly likely by Isane, and it shed some light into the once eerie room. Unohana closed the door after the Shihoin entered and she and Isane went to check on other patients. Of course, this left Amaya and Yoruichi alone with an unconscious Soifon in between them. Hurray…

Yoruichi dragged a chair over to the bedside and plopped down in it. She laid her head on the bed, her arms encircling her head while one of her hands held one of Soi's.

"You look like shit."

Yoruichi looked up to see that Amaya had changed back to her human self, leaning her head on the bed, exactly like the goddess on the other side of the bed.

"You should be talking."

Amaya hummed in response. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yes," Yoruichi responded, "she's strong."

Silence filled the room as the two older women stared at the sleeping Soifon.

Yoruichi, after a moment or two, mumbled something. Even with Amaya's dog-like hearing, she was unable to make out what the tan woman had said.

"Excuse me?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"I'm…. sorry."

"…What?"

"Look, I really never say that so can't you just take it and leave it?"

Amaya gave her a little smile, "Aw but I want to know why!"

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

Yoruichi straightened up, her back hitting the back of the chair. She gave a heavy sigh while shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Was she serious? Clearly she wasn't going to let this be easy.

"Okay, fine. I apologize for being a bitch. It's just that you came at a really bad time. Like I said since day one I was going to use this storm as an advantage. I was going to confess my love for Soifon yet each and every time I tried, you got in the way. I guess my temper got the better of me, which I can assure you doesn't happen often. I just got so frustrated because I've waited over a hundred years to tell her how I feel. Plus, at first, I thought you were just some mutt off the street; something I can handle. But of course, you are a beautiful woman. Soifon liked you. She was more comfortable around you in ten seconds than she had ever been around me. Jealousy isn't my forte yet it seemed like it embraced me as soon as you turned into a potential threat that would steal her away from me. So I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

Amaya was genuinely surprised by Yoruichi's heartfelt apology. She so desperately wanted to keep her pride, but she couldn't. She straightened in her chair before looking over to Yoruichi, who was staring intently at the unmoving body in between them. She sighed before answering.

"Listen, I get it. I understand that you love her or whatever but I've heard the rumors about you and what you did. She had to go through something that I am empathetic about. You already know my story from the interrogation but-"

"Your story?" Yoruichi interrupted with a confused expression on her features.

"Uh… yeah? You _were_ in the same room so you should… Let me guess, you weren't paying attention, right?" The dog woman asked, flicking her tail with agitation.

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head with a slight chuckle. She then pulled out the crumbled piece of paper from her jacket pocket. She carefully unfolded it before placing it on the middle of the bed. "I was kind of preoccupied."

Amaya took the piece of paper and gave it a glance over. It was hard to make out what exactly was on the paper at first, since it was all blurry, wet and most of the details and lines were nonexistent. But after a few seconds of scrutinizing each line, Amaya eventually made out the forms of Yoruichi, an abnormally happy Soifon and… is that a baby?!

"Wow… you're really hung up on her, huh?" she said, returning the ruined picture to its owner. Yoruichi took it and folded it back up, placing it back in her pocket before returning her attention back to Soi.

"Anyway, it looks like I'm going to have to retell my sorrowful tale." Amaya sighed dramatically.

"Just break it down if it's too sad for you to handle."

"Well, you see, I was born an orphan out in one of the districts of Soul Society, I don't remember which though. It was a very tough neighborhood and everyone was extremely poor. I wandered the streets in my dog form, trying to find a steady home. A year later, no one took me in. I was starving; stealing little food every day and barely escaping with my life. Finally, I thought it was the end. I felt my life slipping away, so I decided that I should just accept it. Lying in an old abandoned alleyway, I waited for death to consume me," she explained, eyes concentrated on her wringing her hands in her lap.

Yoruichi felt sympathy for the young woman; it must have been tough. Here she was a noble who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth while Amaya was a decent enough person who was born in poverty and misfortune.

"While I was waiting for the end, I opened my eyes to get one last glance at the world. Yet I did not see the dirty roads and slum houses. I saw a young man. At first I thought he was going to put me out of my misery when he extended a hand towards me. But he petted me. He talked so kindly to me and had such love in his eyes. He picked me up and carried me to his house just outside of the district. He gave me his food, some water and lit a fire for me. He stayed with me all night and all the days it took me to recover. Even after I was perfectly fine he let me stay. It was the home I always wanted! He was just so nice to me, Yoruichi," the woman said dreamily, thinking back to when her life revolved around that man. Yoruichi continued to listen to the Amaya's tale.

"Even though I was just some stray off the street he kept me; he didn't even know that I was an actual woman! But I desperately wanted him to know my secret. I realized that I had feelings toward him, so of course I wanted to be with him romantically. He seemed to love me dearly in my dog form, therefore he had to somewhat love me in my true form. So, a month later, when I decided that I could definitely trust him, I waited for him to get home after work so that I could show him my true self. When he got home though, he had another person with him; a woman."

Amaya paused, tears welling up in her eyes. She continued,

"That woman…. was his fiancée. I've never heard of her before; he had never mentioned her when he would talk to me each night. You should have seen them; it was sickening, the way they carried on. I ended up not transforming and watched as they talked like I wasn't there. He didn't even acknowledge me until that damn woman stepped on my tail with her stilettos. She screamed and avoided me like the plague. And from that day forward, I knew that I hated that woman with all of my being. Whenever he would try to play with me or talk to me, she would waltz on in and drape herself on him while I am forgotten in an instant like some old memory. If he were to choose between spending time with me or that woman, he would pick her in a heartbeat.

"She also treated me horribly whenever he wasn't around. She'd call me names, hit me, kicked me, and when she felt like it, she made me sleep outside during storms, heat waves, droughts, and blizzards. I suffered constant abuse and neglect for five whole months. And through all of it, he would never say a word to stop her. Not one. He would just look away and pretended that he didn't notice. But I endured it for him. I only stayed because I loved him and I thought that one day he would wake up and see that that woman was no good for him. But of course, it was just some dream of mine."

A stray tear left its sanctuary and trailed down Amaya's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, trying not to seem like a baby in front of Yoruichi. She sighed shakily, getting her emotions in check.

"Even though my old master thought that she was the love of his life, I knew she was a slut," Amaya began again, a deep frown on her brow. Anger was literally seeping off of the black-haired woman's form. Yoruichi sensed this, and leaned forward, listening even more closely for she knew this would be another big detail in the other woman's life story.

"I smelt the scent of countless numbers of men on her each time she returned after a night on the town. And she had the nerve to come back to my master each and every time! You cannot possibly understand how badly I wanted to transform and tell him about how she whores around every night! She only wanted him for his money and inheritance!"

"That sounds awful…." Yoruichi said, sympathizing with the sad story.

"That's not even the worse of it," Amaya said, taking a deep breath before releasing it, "One night, after she came back after she was done with one of her rendezvous with some men, she barged into the house saying that they were going to go on a vacation. She said that they would leave tomorrow morning. Of course I got over excited, thinking that I would go too, but when I walked up to them, the woman kicked me outside and tied me to a tree outside in the backyard. My master came out when he saw her handle me a little too roughly and told me that he'd come get me in the morning. So, I fell asleep outside and waited for him to fetch me in the morning."

Amaya paused, staring deeply at her hands in her lap. Tears began to refill in her eyes, causing her vision to blur.

"He… never came," she said sorrowfully. She closed her eyes slowly, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. Her body seemed to have been having tremors as shook.

"I waited and waited for a whole week, but he never came to get me. I finally managed to break from that damn rope and looked into one of the downstairs windows. The house was vacant. There was no more expensive furniture or fancy décor, only nothing," Amaya continued, "My master abandoned me for some whore. I never had done anything but treat him with love and respect. MY heart was crushed and it still isn't fully healed.

"To this day I haven't heard from them since. Year after year I wandered and tried to find a master who would be with me forever, but each person that I went to either rejected me or wanted nothing to do with me. That is until two days ago."

"That's when you came to Soi's door," Yoruichi realized.

"Correct," Amaya said with a nod, wiping her face and sniffling once or twice, "She was just like my old master. She was kind and nice to me, too. She defended me when you wanted to kick me out; something my old master didn't do when the woman abused me. I thought that she would be the person I have been searching for for years, but of course, she has you."

"I'm so-"

"Don't. I'm not done yet," Amaya interrupted before clearing her throat, "I understand that you love her; I can see that you love her. However, I know what happened a hundred years ago. Rumors spread like wildfire, as you know. Even though I don't know the full extent of what she went through, I know that it was much more than what I went through."

It was Yoruichi's turn to look down at her hands, especially the one gripping Soi's.

"God damn it Yoruichi!" Amaya screamed a little too loudly as she shot up from her chair, "Don't you realize that you were her everything?! All she wanted to do was make sure you were happy and what do you do in return?! Leave her! Abandon her! Throw her away like some old toy that you got all the use out of!" She yelled, gesticulating at the Shihoin.

"How do you kno-"

"I was there! It just so happens that I was moseying through the fourth division when I heard Soifon and Unohana in the fourth division's office. It's wrong to eavesdrop –I know – but how could I ignore the sound of a lifeless person?"

Yoruichi searched Amaya's anger-filled eyes for sort of falter but to no avail.

"It was a mistake…" she sighed, returning her focus on Soifon's hand.

"I bet it was because you must have really screwed her up pretty bad. Once, I overheard Unohana talking to Isane and she said that Soifon turned into a monster. She said that she can no longer see the sweet, curious, shy young girl she once saw. Now she sees a cross, hostile, cold shell. Apparently, that's what everyone thinks; that the captain of squad two is just some angry bitch who cares only for herself! That's your fault! You turned her into a monster!"

"I know, alright!"

"Well, do you know she tried to commit suicide?!" Amaya said. She gasped, her ears shooting down against her head; she wasn't supposed to say that. Quickly she put her hand over her mouth, not believing that she let that slip.

"What…?" Yoruichi asked unbelievingly. This couldn't be… She didn't matter that much to Soifon , did she? Moving the hand away from her mouth, Amaya slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. After…she was revived and was on suicide watch by Unohana, she instead moved to self-harm. Check her wrists; it's why she wears those unattached sleeve gloves. Yoruichi obeyed and turned Soi's hand over, only to find the truth. Clear scars ran vertically down the young woman's arm. Even though she was a captain, it was too coincidental for all of those scars to be in the same place. Yoruichi couldn't believe it; she had done this.

"Why?" She asked, looking at Soifon, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"On one of her therapy days with Unohana, she said it was because she wasn't good enough. You left because she was of no use to you and that you didn't care. You have to understand, her whole life revolved around you. She had no one; no family, no friends, just you. Then you just leave, without saying anything, without _bringing _her! You say that you loved her back then, but instead you choose to mooch off her and then blow her of by going with some guy named Urahara."

"I know, it was a mistake!"

"It may as well be the worst decision of your life!"

"It is!"

Both women were now standing huffing and shaking with emotions. They collapse simultaneously on their chairs. Amaya was the first to speak after ten minutes of silence.

"I too want to apologize," she began, "when I saw that my ideal master already had another person to be with, I thought that you were just like my old master's fiancée. Worse of all, when I realized it was you, I hated you instantly. I tried to make sure that you wouldn't confess your love to her because I thought history would repeat itself. I thought that you would either leave her again or hurt her emotionally, causing her to break, like she did one hundred years ago. Also, it kind of reminded me of myself, she would finally get what she wanted; you, and then you would go off with someone and never return. I couldn't let that happen if I could help it. But you were just so persistent..."

Yoruichi finally looked up, making eye contact with the blue-eyed woman on the other side of the bed.

"Then I saw that you were so desperate to confess and how mad and jealous you were of me when I spent time with Mistress and then you were so worried when and sad when we upset her and when she hadn't returned. I added it all up and realized that you truly are in love with her, aren't you?"

Yoruichi looked over at the sleeping form of the captain of squad two. "Yes."

Amaya gave her a sad smile before looking down to her hands. Yoruichi couldn't take her eyes away from Soi. After all that had happen the last three days, the last hundred years, she realized that she owed her so much. In her peripheral vision, Yoruichi saw movement from the dog-like woman. She looked over and saw that Amaya held out her hand over the bed for Yoruichi to take. The goddess felt a smile touch her lips as she extended her other hand to shake Amaya's.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Even when their hand shake was done, they held onto each other's hand. They both laid there head's on the bedside and waited for Soifon to awake.

….

An hour later, Soifon finally began to wake up. Yoruichi was extremely excited and almost dashed out of the room to get captain Unohana when she was stopped by Amaya.

"Don't worry, I'll inform Unohana," She said, letting go of the tan woman's hand and rounding the bed to reach the door. However, she hesitated, looking over to Yoruichi before walking over to her and hugging her. Yoruichi – who was surprised and confused out of her mind – slowly hugged her back.

Amaya whispered, "Can you just confess to her already and end all this crap, you furball?"

"Whatever you say, ya fleabag."

The women shared a laugh as they let go of each other. Amaya left the room to fetch Unohana and Yoruichi focused her attention on the awaking form of her little bee.

Soifon groaned as she awoke, fidgeting under the thick blankets that covered her. Slowly, her eyes opened to see Yoruichi by her bedside.

"Lady Yoruichi?"

Said woman smiled and squeezed Soi's hand, "Hey there, little one." Suddenly a sharp chill hit Soifon, causing her to shiver violently. However, she noticed that the only part of her body that wasn't cold, was the hand that Yoruichi was holding.

"It's freezing."

"It's alright, Unohana's coming with more."

"How long was I out?"

"Approximately two and a half hours."

"Oh."

Silence.

Soifon, with the help of Yoruichi, sat up slowly on the bed. Yoruichi stuffed pillows behind Soifon's back for support.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to get sick," Soifon said trying to wrap the blankets tightly around her.

"No Soi, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to tick you off. But on the other hand, please don't ever run off like that again, alright? I was worried sick about you," Yoruichi said leaning her on top her free hand, using the other to rub Soifon's hand.

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop apologizing!" Yoruichi laughed, interrupting her, causing her to laugh too. After a moment or two, Soifon really began to shiver. Visibly, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Damn, it's really cold in here," she said through chattering teeth. She tried to gather up all the blankets to her form, but it didn't help very much. Yoruichi took advantage of the situation and climbed up on the bed and sat next to Soifon. She wrapped warm arms around her shivering form. At first, Soifon protested and fidgeted greatly but Yoruichi just ignored it. After a few minutes of not getting anywhere, Soifon gave up and began to relax in the comforting arms of her goddess. Yoruichi sighed in content as she rested her head on top of Soifon's. Now all she needed to do was say the words.

"Hm, if you are that cold, I will gladly warm you up," she purred into the younger woman's ear, causing her to struggle in protest.

"Lady Yoruichi…" the captain groaned.

"Oh, Soifon, you really shouldn't moan my name like that if you know what's good for you~"

"Lady Yoruichi!"

"Oh calm down Soi!"

More silence.

"Soi?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

Soifon's heart skipped a beat as the word left Yoruichi's lips. Was she just teasing? No, she can't be, those words sound so sincere. And two days ago, when she had her pinned to the floor, she was going to… kiss her. Her eyes were filled with some strange haze, too.

"Lady Yoruichi, must you always tease me?" she stuttered, hanging her head so that her bangs cover her face.

"Who said that I was joking?" Yoruichi responded, moving her head a little trying to get a glimpse at Soifon's face. Seeing that she was hiding behind he bangs, she carful took a hand and brushed the hair away from her face, tucking some of the longer pieces behind her ear. Soifon struggled more at the affectionate gesture.

"You're not responding."

"Because I know you're joking."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"Not re-"

Soifon felt a very light pressure on her lips. She instantly froze and noticed that Yoruichi had brushed her lips against her own. A fuzzy sensation welled up in her stomach, almost like a million hell's butterfly fluttering around. She instantly felt warmer, in fact burning. She knew that her face must be the shade of crimson. The feeling of light headedness hit her hard as she thought she might faint. But she didn't, instead she stared wide eyed into Yoruichi's who was waiting for a reaction from the blushing woman.

"I really do love you, my little bee," Yoruichi whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against her once more before rubbing her nose against hers. She stared into those stormy orbs for some sort of action.

Soifon finally realized that Yoruichi was telling the truth. It over joyed her to no end but she couldn't, could she?

"Lady Yoruichi, I can't. I'm not-"

"Soifon, please stop thinking. Don't think about our nobility. Don't think that you're not good enough, if anything, I'm not good enough for you. If this is about my mistakes, then you can reject me right here, right now. Just please, think about what you want. Think for yourself for once in your life and do what you want."

Soifon couldn't help it. She desperately wanted to be with Yoruichi. In response, she nuzzled her head in Yoruichi's neck and began to softly weep in her goddess's arms.

She had done it! Yoruichi smiled victoriously as a stray tear slid down her face. She wiped it away with her shoulder as she ran a hand through Soi's hair.

"Can I take that as an 'I love you, too'?"

She felt Soifon nod in her neck. Yoruichi kissed her head as she closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the moment. That is, until the sound of a door opening.

Amaya and Isane entered the room clapping and cheering, causing Soifon to curse. Amaya- who had been naked throughout the whole ordeal- now had a robe loosely hanging on her form. It cover her intimate parts but didn't cover any more than that.

"Congratulations you two!" the duo said in unison, closing the door behind them. Soifon composed herself; wiping the tears from her face and finally freeing herself from Yoruichi's arms.

"Did the two of you bring my little one a blanket? She's shivering cold over here," Yoruichi said from the bed, not really caring that the two had entered in at a private moment.

"No, Captain Unohana is sending someone now to bring them," Isane said, seating herself in one of the vacant bedside chairs. Soifon's clipboard was in her hand as she checked her patient's vitals.

"When will I be able to leave?" Soifon asked gathering up all the blankets again to try and get warmer. With some help from Yoruichi, she tucked herself in.

"It seems that you will be able to leave tomorrow," Isane answered after reviewing the contents of the paper on the clipboard.

"Why, Mistress, you seem_ really_ seem eager to get home~" Amaya said teasingly, earning a playful glare from the young captain.

"Quiet you!"

A knock at the door came and Isane shot up to open it. Captain Komamura entered squeezed through the doorway and entered the room, thanking Isane for letting him in. He made his way over to the bed and handed Soifon the extra blankets she had been asking for.

"I'm sorry for the wait Captain Soifon, here are your blankets. By the way, I heard the good news from down the hall, congratulations!" He said kindly.

"Thank you, Captain Komamura." The love birds responded simultaneously, starting a 'jinx' argument. However when Yoruichi decided to let Soifon win, she noticed something that made her smile a Cheshire cat grin. Amaya, who was standing on the other side of the room, was staring at the giant captain in the room. But she wasn't just staring. Her mouth was ajar slightly and she seemed to have the look of being love-struck. The match maker in Yoruichi came out and had a genius idea.

"Captain Komamura, I would like you to meet Amaya, Amaya this is captain Sajin Komamura, captain of squad nine."

The wolf man turned and was immediately awestruck. He walked closer to the woman whom he towered over and bowed to her.

"Hello Ms. Amaya. It's an honor to meet you." He said in a gentle voice before straightening to his full height again. Amaya looked up with hearts in her eyes. She was also blushing like crazy.

"Hello captain~" she said, her tail wagging from side to side.

"By any chance, would you like to accompany me in checking on the other patients? It certainly gets lonely when there's no one to talk to," Sajin offered, smiling down at the beauty before him.

"_Definitely_."

The duo began to exit the room, but before Amaya left, she mouthed silently to Yoruichi, 'Thank you so much!' and then they were gone.

"You set that up, didn't you?"Soifon asked looking up at her new love.

"Of course."

"You're a saint. They're going to be married soon enough."

"Of course."

Isane began to pipe in, "So are you two."

"Yup," Yoruichi replied.

"Soifon just blushed.

_Well guys that's the last "real chapter!" I really hoped you enjoyed this and I know, "The ending and the love confession sucked" I know, I know! Thank you again for the generous reviews, favorites, and follows! It truly meant a lot since this was my first multi chapter so I will definitely write more! Stay tuned for the epilogue and my new multi chapter! Thanks for reading! 3_

_-_Huntress


	6. Chapter 6

_Whoop the epilogue is here! It really saddens me though that the story has ended :(. But I'm really happy that it turned out well and that people actually _liked _this! Also, if anyone noticed this, I want to apologize a million times over because I accidently said that captain Komamura was the captain of squad nine! I'm such an idiot; he's the captain of squad seven! I'm so sorry it was a complete mistake because I was counting down for something and it was the number nine…. *sigh*I've learned my lesson and will definitely proof read before publishing from now on! Anyway, thank you so much for your generous actions!_

Epilogue

The storm had taken a huge toll on the Soul Society. It literally took months to repair all of the damage that the Soul Society took. Leaves, branches, random objects and other debris covered every available surface. Many homes, barracks, and offices were destroyed and/or fractured and some needed immediate attention. The squad ten barracks was one the more damaged places; it took quite a punch. The main office roof was completely blown off, causing water to pool inside. Just image captain Hitsugaya's face when he opened the door the day after the storm was over only to be plowed down by an enormous wave of water! Not to mention that all of squad ten's paperwork was completely ruined! Rangiku was probably the most exhilarated soul reaper in the whole Soul Society since she didn't have to do a single piece of paperwork for a whole month. However, she was more than happy to spend some… _alone _time with her captain by volunteering to help clean up the division.

There was much work to be done in each division; however, thanks to all the willing volunteers from both shinigami and from people in the rukongai districts, the Soul Society was as good as new in eight months. People also started charities for those who lost their homes or belongings. They asked for donations and started funds for families who were in need which made a huge difference in their lives. Yes, the process of cleaning and repairing everything in the Soul Society was very costly, but - in the end – it was all worth it.

Today, nine months after the dreadful and destructive hurricane, was a beautiful autumn day. The light breeze complemented the clear blue sky that had a few fluffy white clouds lazily floating along. The tree's leaves were painted different fall colors such as brilliant shades of red, orange, brown and yellow. Some have fallen to the ground and began to cover the ground from anyone's sight.

It was a perfect day. Most shinigami – mostly grown men- took advantage of the fall weather and were immaturely, but expectantly, frolicking through giant leaf piles that they had made, only to build up the mountain of leaves to jump in and wreck it again. They repeated this process until they got bored or got caught by their superiors and were ordered to get back to work. However, today was good day in the seventh division. Captain Komamura had generously given everyone the day off and each member was spending the day relaxing or hanging out with their fellow squad members. The captain on the other hand was at his office finishing off some paperwork.

It's about four in the afternoon as the sun began to droop down slowly toward the horizon that was hidden by forest and woodland surrounding the Komamura's estate. If anyone was around, faint yelling could be heard near the courtyard in the middle of the estate. But it was not an anger-filled yell; however, it seemed more… terrified?

In the courtyard, there were a few gigantic sakura trees, suitable for their giant owner. Also, some exotic looking flora adorned the garden space around an expensive looking fountain that was in the very center of the courtyard. In one corner of the green grassed area was a beautiful koi pond packed with brightly colored koi. They swan in hypnotic patterns and looked almost like mosaics. A sturdy bridge went over said pond with the braches of one of the sakura trees looming over the wooden structure. It was a beautiful feature to the extravagant and well-kept yard if not to mention that it could possibly be the most romantic spot. On the south end of the courtyard, two or three steps led up to a wooden patio where two women sat, both drinking some tea.

"It really is a wonderful day, isn't it?" the dog woman mused dreamily, looking up at one cloud that was slowly drifting across the sky.

Soifon hummed in response before taking a sip of tea. Her gaze began to scan the courtyard and stopped as she found her target. Yoruichi Shihoin was running at a normal and effortless pace, her ponytail fly in the wind behind her. She was whining and groaning as she kept running around the fountain, begging for her pursuer to stop chasing her. The 'hunter' had been pursuing his prey for the last hour now and he still was not tired. Yoruichi looked behind her shoulder as she was making yet another turn; her eyes widen. The little monster was right on her heels!

"That's it Arashi; get her!" Soifon and Amaya cheered simultaneously, smirking away at the scene before them. Yoruichi gave the duo a venomous yet playful glare as she ran by them and began to speed up. She definitely hadn't expected that he would be this fast at such an age. However, the little one was in his wolf form so of course he would be faster than normal. Grant it, he was still a pup; only a few months old, but he was a quick little bugger.

"Aye, Amaya! Call your little brat off; I'm getting tired over here!" Yoruichi yelled in mock distress as she bounded over to the tallest sakura tree and began to run circles around it. Arashi was yipping and howling away, having a great old time chasing down the purple-haired woman in his wolf form.

"Aw, that's so mean! You know you love your dearest nephew, let him have some fun!" Amaya yelled back, a hand near her mouth to amplify her voice.

"But he's been having fun for over an hour," the cat-like woman panted, losing her footing for a slight second. She and Soifon went into a laughing fit as Arashi surprised her by tackling her from behind and – while Yoruichi was trying to escape- attacked her face with puppy kisses. Yoruichi tried to protest, but she found herself giggling away as she received the affectionate gestures from her nephew. Hey, what can she say, she's a sucker for kids.

Soifon watched as Yoruichi and Arashi played and couldn't help but smile obliviously. However, she was unaware that Amaya was looking at her, confused at first, but after following the captain's line of vision, she instantly had a thought. A mischievous smile touched her lips as an idea struck her.

"So Mistress, have you noticed how good Yoruichi is with Arashi? It's quite adorable, isn't it?" she asked innocently, as if it was a start to a conversation. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through the shiny black fur of her tail that was resting on her lap as she awaited Soifon's answer.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute, huh. Talking about cute and adorable, aren't you due soon?" the captain inquired, focusing her attention to the older woman beside her.

"Yup, two weeks to go! We've been wondering if it will be another boy or a girl," Amaya replied, rubbing a hand on her stomach that was enlarged by pregnancy. Even though she wore a loose robe, her tummy was still very noticeable. Amaya had fell into motherhood happily and quickly as she found out that she was pregnant with Arashi six months ago; a month after her wedding. Everyone had thought that the two love birds (dogs?) were moving a bit too fast, only knowing each other for three months before getting engaged. However, anyone who saw them knew that they were deeply in love. And as everyone knows, wolves mate for life. The couple was ecstatic when they found out about the pregnancy and Amaya almost immediately ran over to the second division to tell Soifon and Yoruichi. The two women were very happy at the news after the shock had died down. Soifon suggested that she should go get a checkup from Unohana- who gave the couple a bunch of advice, items, and dates for later appointments. However, Amaya's pregnancy was not like normal ones. She was only pregnant with Arashi for only nine weeks or approximately two months, like a wolf. It was strange that the process was so short but that meant that the new parents would be able to have their baby in their arms quicker.

"Have you and Yoruichi talked about having children?"

Soifon choked on her tea as she heard this from Amaya. She went into a coughing fit, causing Yoruichi to look up from her tickle fight with the wolf pup with concern.

"Soi, you alright?"

Soifon's face was flushed red as she stuttered hysterically, looking back and forth between the two women. Amaya was hiding her snickering behind a hand as she witnessed the skittish captain nod and respond to her lover.

""O-oh y-yes yes I'm fine…" she said through her coughs, trying to act as composed as possible. After a minute or so, the fits died down and Yoruichi was convinced that it was nothing and went back to playing with Arashi. Soifon cleared her throat before glaring at Amaya, who was by now giggling hysterically.

"Where did that come from?" she whispered harshly, low enough so that Yoruichi couldn't hear; not that she could since she was so preoccupied with Amaya's little devil. By now, Yoruichi had escaped Arashi and was now up on her feet again, running back and forth in front of the porch, yelling and screaming in fake terror.

Amaya chuckled loudly, her tail wagging in joy, "What? I was just asking! Oh come on, you got to admit that you at least thought to yourself about having a family with her."

"Well… of course I have. I just never voiced it," she said shyly, her shoulders sagging in slight shame. Somehow, it was strange how easy it is to talk to Amaya than anyone else. Soifon was definitely not one to say how she feels or thinks, but ever since Amaya became somewhat like an older sibling to her, she has been able to get a lot of things off her chest. The captain enjoyed talking with Amaya since it helped her stress level go down and she even started to use what she learned by talking to her when she is with Yoruichi.

However, there was still awkwardness in the shunpo masters' relationship. Yoruichi knew that it was a first for Soifon to be, you know, _dating_; so of course she realized that she needed to be extra patient for her little bee's sake. Most of the time, she had firm grip on her urges but, being the very affectionate lover that she is, Yoruichi sometimes cannot help herself. Her thoughts wander and she can't help but desire to cuddle her, kiss her, and caress her; however these times usually freak Soifon out and she wishes for her to stop. Yoruichi would always apologize and treat her with the utmost respect but, the young captain always feels completely incompetent that she can't give Yoruichi what she wants; a normal relationship. It bothers her to no end; knowing this fact, yet she just can't figure out why she's like that.

Adding to the problem is that Soifon isn't the best with 'communication'; never has, really. She still gets flustered when Yoruichi is near or compliments her; which Yoruichi loves and hates. Soifon – who unintentionally acts like she is still Yoruichi bodyguard sometimes– is very independent. She carries on like she always had- with no emotion. Yoruichi always tries to get her little one to open up and talk sincerely with her, but it's always an uphill battle.

All in all, the two needed some type of guidance. And one woman thinks that she fits the bill.

"Oh ho ho Mistress~, thinking about such a thing when you two aren't even married; how naughty of you!"

Soifon just glared. It wasn't her fault! Those vivid thoughts of hers take her on journeys and tell her tales of her aspirations. Therefore, she somewhat enjoys and treats these times like they are the peace before the storm. Soifon sometimes wastes entire days of training and paperwork when she falls victim to desirable reveries. Each daydream varied from cuddling with her king all day in the comfiest bed she could imagine to going into a fierce battle; knowing that she will arise victorious. She dreams that the moon's delicate light seeps in through her curtains in her room, highlighting each and every surface and curve. Soifon could go hours just thinking about each detail until the late evening. Most of the time, the captain would find herself being snapped out of her imagination by Omeada; who clearly can never take a hint and leave her alone. Each day, after taking care of the imbecile (let's just say it isn't pretty), Soifon would always make her way back home, start dinner, and eagerly await Yoruichi's arrival.

"Okay, Okay; I'm sorry, alright," Amaya began, her hands raised in defense. However, as she spoke once more, her voice turned serious. "But seriously, that's probably the only main flaw in your relationship; you still don't share your emotions and thoughts! Communication is a really significant part of every relationship, you know. I realize that this whole being in a romantic situation is new to you but you can't just go around and expect her to know what you're thinking."

"I know. I'm just… you know-"

"Insecure."

"…Yeah."

"More like insecure times ten."

"Don't push it."

Amaya giggles before returning back to her serious mood, "But why? You are successful, beautiful, and funny and a really caring and adorable person once you get past that hard shell of yours," she finished, leaning over to poke the young captain in the stomach, causing Soifon to giggle from the action.

"Don't do that!" she whispered, her face blushing madly as she wrapped her arms around her midriff, preparing some sort of defense just in case there is another tickle assault.

"See! If you're not the definition of cute, then I don't know what is."

"Hey!"

"Oh, but let's not forget about the results of that one poll the SWA made, Ms. Sexiest captain in Soul Society!"

"Shut up!"

"Also, I don't know if I should inform you about this, but once, Yoruichi would not stop telling me about how attractive you look when you go to bed and in the mornings! Oh, and should I mention that she-,"

"No! No, don't say anything else!" the blushing captain interrupted quickly.

Amaya laughed wildly with a hand covering her mouth. After a few moments, she rocked back onto her back with her knees crunched up near her chest, still dying of laughter as she rolled side to side on the porch, her tail thumping against the floor.

"Hey easy Amaya, you don't want to go into early labor," Soifon warned, blushing hard as she as mocked. Most people would be dead by now if they were to have made fun of the captain of squad two, but there were a few people she could tolerate.

Amaya's laughter died down a little and once she composed herself enough to sit up- which Soifon had to aid her with- she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and smiled at the captain.

"You know, you aren't as bad as people think you are. I think everyone would like this side of you better," she said sincerely, her blue gaze staring at Soifon's own grey one.

"I'm working on it. I'm still trying to fix my terrible communication skills, remember?"

"I know, it'll take time but I think your life will make a turn for the better. And back to having kids, I think you would make an excellent mother and Yoruichi would be a wonderful father, too,"

Soifon stared at Amaya for a minute or two, thinking about her advice.

"Amaya, you're a good sister. You're a really good mother to Arashi and you'll be a great mother to your next little devil," she said, giving her a smile to show her earnestness.

"Thanks."

"Mrrow."

Both women looked up to a very amusing sight. Yoruichi had climbed a nearby sakura tree and was now perched on a branch eight feet off the ground. Arashi was at the base of the tree, barking and howling at the woman in the tree, agitated that his prey was out of his reach. However, instead of her golden gaze being on her pursuer, Yoruichi's stare was fixed on her lover sitting on the porch. Even though she was still in human form, she let out 'meows' to get the two women's attention.

"Rrow."

Amaya and Soifon chuckled at the scene as Yoruichi continued to ask for their attention in cat. Amaya loudly encouraged her son not to give up while Soifon stood from her spot on the porch and made her way over to the tree that Yoruichi was taking cover in. When Arashi's ice blue eyes saw his aunt coming, he instantly left the tree and bounded over to her. Soifon knelt down on the grass and caught the pup in her arms when he jumped to her. She held and hugged his wriggling body tightly as he licked her cheek, causing her to giggle and smile.

"Hey Arashi what are you doing? Did you chase her into the tree, huh?" She asked, slightly in the voice that normal people talk to babies, "You can take a break now, Lady Yoruichi,"she yelled up to her.

Seeing that it was safe to come down, Yoruichi leaped from her branch and landed right next to the occupied captain. She smiled at her queen, leaned forward and gave her cheek a quick peck before heading over to the porch.

Yoruichi was greeted by Amaya as she sat down where Soifon was sitting. She even drank Soi's tea before gasping for air.

"Geez, that's one big ball of energy you got there," she panted, tilting her head over to the duo in the yard. Amaya laughed and nodded before turning her attention back to her sister and son. Soifon was now sitting in the fresh, green grass with Arashi seated in her lap. The little guy must've used up all his energy on Yoruichi because now he was resting in his aunt's arms while she petted his amber-brown fur.

The cat-like woman wiped beads of sweat off her forehead before wiping the extra dampness with her shirt. She looked over and saw Soifon lie down with Arashi resting on her chest, drowsy and tired. It was quite adorable but it was also a shame that no one else really sees this side of the captain. Yoruichi absent-mindedly stared on with a goofy smile adorning her lips while being watched by a certain someone.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Amaya asked, brushing a stray leaf of the porch with her tail.

"Yeah," the goddess answered, sighing contently. She shook her head when her mind started wandering again; therefore she tried to focus her attention to something else.

"So, when's your due date?"

"Two weeks from today, actually! We've been wondering if it'll be a boy or a girl… Sajin wants a little girl but I would be happy with either one," Amaya responded. She looked down at her enlarged stomach and gave it loving strokes through the black robe she was wearing.

"By the way, I like your kimono; what is it, satin?" Yoruichi complimented, reaching a tan hand out to feel the fabric. It was very soft.

"Silk. Sajin customized it himself and gave me it a few weeks ago. It's really nice and I just love it so much!" She explained. The kimono was very beautiful and looked _very_ expensive. The entire thing was made of black silk that shone when the light hit it perfectly. On it, silver and white strands of silk made elaborate designs on each side from the breast up; the right having a howling wolf head and on the left a few sakura blossoms. On the bottom of the article of clothing were careful and elegant patterns that dotted the space and looked like constellations. All in all, it was a beautiful piece of work.

Yoruichi whistled, "Wow, that's really nice. It must've been expensive, but of course I would've expected it of you, you gold digger!"

"Ha! I'm no gold digger and you know it!" Amaya laughed, giving Yoruichi a playful smack on the shoulder before straightening her posture and ears, "I happen to be a very devoted wife and mother, thank you very much!" The two women laughed whole-heartedly.

"I got Soifon a nice kimono, too, but I haven't seen it on her yet," Yoruichi sighed, leaning her head on her hand.

"Mmm, did she like it?"

"Yeah, she said it's the first time she owned something that nice."

"Well, you know how she is; shy, insecure, and etcetera."

Yoruichi did not respond but continued to stare at the duo in the grass. She was sure that they were sleeping now.

"So, have you thought about asking her for her hand in marriage?

Yoruichi instantly blushed.

_Did she seriously just ask me that?!_

"What?!"

"What!? Chill out! All I asked was if you ever thought of tying the knot!" Amaya exclaimed quietly, throwing her arms above her head.

"Well I didn't exactly expect you to just ask me such a question!"

"Well _sorry!_ I was only asking; stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you! Clearly, I'm whispering!"

"Well you're a terrible whisperer!"

Silence filled the air as the two women stopped their bickering. Yoruichi' cheeks were still uncharacteristically red.

"Well…?" Amaya inquired, leaning forward to get closer to the other woman.

"Yes, I have thought about it before."

"Have you ever told Soi? You want to be with her, don't you?" she questioned while grabbing a nearby tea kettle and pouring herself more tea. She raised an eyebrow and held the kettle up, silently asking if Yoruichi wanted any more. The Shihoin nodded and held out Soi's empty glass. Amaya filled it before putting it down and waiting for an answer.

"That's a stupid question to ask; you already know the answer," the woman replied, taking a sip from her now full cup.

"Well what's the problem? You want to be with her, always be together; you want to have kids with her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, have you ever mused with Soi about having kids?"

Yoruichi shook her head "No" and took a sip of the warm tea.

"And why is that?"

"Well, we've never… you know-"

"You two haven't had-"

"No."

"Wow, I would've thought that you guys have done it at least once."

"Trust me, I would have initiated it. But this is Soi we're talking about here; I'll wait as long as she wants because I don't want to rush her into anything that she's not ready for. But I have to admit, it's really hard to control myself sometimes," Yoruichi said sincerely. It was the truth; she cared about Soifon's wellbeing more than anything. She knew that patience was a virtue plus she didn't really _need_ to do that now.

"That's cute. However, I'm sure young couples talk about having kids, regardless. Sajin and I talked about it the day we started dating. Besides, remember that picture you drew the day after we first met? The one with Soi holding a baby in her arms and you holding them?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi sighed dreamily, staring off at her lover napping in the grass. What she decided not to tell Amaya was that she frequently let her imagination wander; day and night. Some last a few seconds while others lasted a whole night.

"Dude, you got it bad! Just, ya know, wait for the right time. It'll happen naturally and when it does happen, go with the flow. But don't scare her! You know she loves you more than anything, so what the hell, right?"

"It's harder than it sounds…"

"She wants kids," Amaya said, smoothing out the fur on her tail, stroking it a few times.

"She does? How do you know?" Yoruichi lifted her head off her hand, her eyes widening in curiosity.

"I literally just got done talking about it with her."

"What?!"

"Hey I'm telling you the truth!"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she wanted to have kids with you; that is all I'm gonna tell you. The rest you have to figure out by yourself," Amaya finished. A stray shakura blossom flew and fluttered down near her, so she extended a gentle hand and caught the blossom carefully in her hand. She cupped the pink flower in her hands and rested them against her stomach, smiling down at it as her baby kicked at her hands.

"Seriously?"

"Deadly," the dog-woman said simply.

"Good, because I had this for two months now but I've been thinking too hard about it, I guess," Yoruichi said, pulling out a necklace from her jacket pocket. She held the piece of jewelry out for Amaya to take and examine. Amaya frowned in curiosity at the sparkling item as she took the necklace in her hands carefully. Her eyebrows instantly shot up and her blue eyes widened; it was one amazing article.

"Yoruichi, this is amazing!" she exclaimed silently, turning the pendant over in her hand.

"I hope she thinks the same; when the time comes and, ya know, when I get enough courage to give it to her," the goddess said, amused at the sight of the other woman bewildered by the necklace.

"Just to be clear, is this a-"

"Yeah, a Shihoin eternity necklace. The groom gives the woman that is receiving the Shihoin name and the girl of his heart the necklace, therefore promising marriage, life and eternity with them. They're all unique because they are each customized by the giver, even though each one must include the Shihoin crest. I think that I did a pretty good job, customizing it and all," Yoruichi explained, saying the last part proudly.

And indeed she did. It was a _very _beautiful piece of jewelry art! The chain was finely crafted from platinum as is the main pendant; the Shihoin crest. It was no bigger than two inches wide and length wise; it shone brilliantly in each and every direction that the light hit it, giving it a royal and dazzling look. The edges and surfaces were so amazingly crafted that it looked as if the necklace was made by a saint. On the upper right corner of the pendant, a small amethyst stone rested. It was surrounded by an almost gusty, wind-like design. On the bottom left corner of the crest, a small gem of garnet sat in its place. This gem was surrounded by gold streaks, almost like a realistic lightning bolt. All in all, the necklace was not only beautiful but perfect in every single way.

"You have an awesome taste in jewelry," Amaya admitted, running a finger along one of the exact sides, "You didn't make it too flashy or anything since Soi probably wouldn't like something on the lines of that. Yet, you put a lot of both of your personalities in this one piece of jewelry; you are a saint, Yoruichi Shihoin," she finished giving the purple-haired woman a pat on the back.

"Well I thought platinum would be nice on her, not to mention it's strong, like Soi. I designed the designs around the gems to symbolize our shunkos; her's being wind and mine being like lightning. And I don't think you saw the best part; turn it over," Yoruichi stated, motioning for the woman beside her to turn it around.

Amaya did as she was told and almost squealed in happiness but she just couldn't control how fast her tail was moving. On the back of the platinum pendant, Yoruichi had '_To my little queen bee; my heart and soul' _engraved on the pendant in only the most beautiful penmanship. She even added a cute cat and bee playing together!

"Yoruichi, she'll love it! This is the perfect touch; I wish you luck sister," Amaya told her, handing the necklace back to the Shihoin and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you planning on giving it to her soon?" she asked her friend, tilting her head to the side.

"Hopefully, yes."

"Good."

The duo in the yard slept in a peaceful silence as the two on the porch withheld small talk. The sun was going down and the sky turned into a breath taking miracle. Oranges, scarlet and pinks swirled and blended together to make colors only Mother Nature could make and name. The few drifting clouds were highlighted a lovely purple- pinkish shade, complimenting the scenery beautifully. The crickets and evening songbirds made a melodic cacophony that sounded almost like a soft lullaby as the breeze blew sakura blossoms into the air, blowing sweet scents across the land. It was the perfect evening.

"Well, Sajin should be returning soon," Amaya said an hour later. She made a movement, as if to stand and Yoruichi instantly stood to help her friend up. She grabbed her hand and supported her back as the dog-woman placed a firm hand on her stomach. Slowly and carefully, they both stood and made their way over to the napping duo. When they arrived, Yoruichi knelt down and picked up the sleeping pup off Soifon's chest, careful not to wake him up, and handed him to his mother. Amaya took him and cradled her baby to her, speaking soothing words to him.

Yoruichi brushed the bangs out of Soifon's eyes before cupping her cheek gently in one hand, stroking the smooth skin with her thumb. She caressed the pale skin for a few seconds, staring intently at the hypnotic shapes that she was tracing, and then stopped. Leaning down, the Shihoin skimmed her lips on the captain's own, feeling the intense heat that welled up in her stomach. She always felt such an intoxicating feeling when she shared such passion with her beloved. Yoruichi gave the sleeping beauty a real kiss this time; soft yet demanding. The kiss must have broken the spell because Soifon's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Yoruichi ceased the kiss and rubbed her nose against Soi's, purring loudly. She continued to nuzzle Soi's cheek and nose until she pulled back to see if her queen was fully awake. Gold meet silver in a single instant.

Yoruichi grinned down at her little bee, "Good evening my little one. Have a nice nap?"

Soifon blushed at their closeness but responded with a drowsy "Mhm", before raising a hand to rub her eyes.

"Oh do you get any cuter?!" Yoruichi squealed as she trapped Soifon in a loving hug, nuzzling her face into the captain's hair.

"Hey, get a room you two, there are children present!" Amaya joked, shielding her son's ears. "Arashi, come on, wake up," she said in her motherly voice gently, "You have to call for daddy."

Arashi woke and licked his mother's cheek. Amaya set the pup down and told him to call for his father once more. Arashi obeyed; sitting down, taking a deep breath, throwing his head up toward the sky and let out the cutest little howl anyone has ever heard. His howl lasted a good fifteen seconds and echoed for another few moments before it stopped. The amber-brown pup listened for a response; tilting his head to the side and cocking an ear up.

A mighty howl sounded a mile away, causing a few flocks of birds to fly from nearby trees. It was so loud and majestic; Yoruichi and Soifon almost forgot that it was Captain Komamura and not an actual wolf. A second later, the giant captain was in the courtyard.

"Welcome home darling~!" Amaya said, grinning as she skipped happily over to her husband. The wolf man chuckled and embraced his wife; however was mindful of the baby between them.

"How was your day?" Sajin asked, leaning down to touch noses with Amaya, causing her tail to frantically sway to and fro.

"Oh, it was fine. I spent most of it with Yoruichi and Soi," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the rest of the group. However, a small furball ran right up to the gentle giant and jumped up into his arms.

"Ah, there's my little warrior!" Komamura smiled, cradling his son, "How long have you been in this form?"

"Ugh, all day! After breakfast, he decided to transform and he just went off and chased Yoruichi the whole day," his wife explained. At that moment, Arashi thought it was high time that he transform back to his normal form. A smoke cloud quickly appeared and dispersed to show a now naked, squirming baby who cooed as his father smiled down at him, his amber eyes staring at his son's blue ones.

"Oh, so now you change back?! You didn't seem to want to when I asked you to, young man! I have no idea where you get your stubbornness from!" Amaya says, an 'are you kidding me' look adorning her features. Arashi only cooed back and held out his hand toward his mother. Not having the heart to still be crossed with him, Amaya took her son's hand effectively causing the little baby to sway his cute little tail.

"Hey, Captain Komamura," Yoruichi said from the ground where she was holding Soi captive in her arms. Soifon acknowledged the wolf captain with a simple nod; however she couldn't control the fact that she was blushing madly.

"Hello, you two. I hear you guys had an exhausting day, handling this little one," The giant captain said gently, cautiously easing down into a sitting position, careful not to disturb the six month old baby in his arms.

"Pft, yeah. Queeny over here took a nap with him while I was chased down like some red stag in a hunt!" Yoruichi joked, shaking her head "I am drop-dead tired."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it once you two- ow!" Amaya smacked the wolf man on the arm, affectively stopping him from saying any more. She grabbed his captain's haori and tugged on it, pulling him down so that she could whisper in his ear.

Amaya cleared her throat, "_Darling,_ I don't think that now is the… _appropriate_ time to be talking about that with these two," she spoke into his pointed ear before allowing him to straighten, slightly confused. He glanced over toward the couple in front of him, trying to figure out what exactly that was about. Alas, he only shrugged and turned his attention back to his once again drowsy son. Today must have really tired the little guy out.

_Ugh, seriously, honey! Do you know how difficult it was to even bring up such a subject around them?_ Amaya thought, cocking an eyebrow at her husband, a pout adorning her lips.

Over hearing the conversation, both Yoruichi and Soifon blushed heavily. They avoided eye contact with each other. Both women were unaware that the other had had the exact same conversation they had with the relationship counselor; also known as Amaya.

"Aw look; he's asleep…_again,"_ Yoruichi cooed, nuzzling her cheek against the side of Soi's head.

"I wouldn't be surprised; Arashi loves to sleep," Amaya explained, reaching a hand out to stroke her child's hair lovingly, before scratching behind one of his wolf-like ears.

"Talking about sleep," Yoruichi paused, letting an enormous, tired yawn escaped her lips "I think we should head back soon. It's getting late and we still need to cook dinner." Yoruichi stopped, looking up and frowning as if in deep thought. A teasing grin slowly found its way to her lips, "Hold on, wait, now that I think about it, we should just skip dinner and go right to desert," she purred, seductively chuckling near her lover's ear, causing the young captain to shiver. Soifon instantly blushed as she felt the heat of Yoruichi's breath on her neck, even more so when she fully understood what her goddess had actually meant.

"Lady Yoruichi!"

"Now Soi, I thought we were past the honorifics,"

"Oh will you two get a room!" Amaya scoffed, "Like I said, there are children present! Besides, Yoruichi, that was really cheesy."

"Oh yeah, well do you got anything better?"

"Well I have two kids, don't I?"

"Dear, I thought you said not to bring up such topics," Komamura said calmly, not really into the conversation until now.

Amaya only flicked her ear in annoyance and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration.

The other couple stood up from the ground, brushing the dirt and grass blades from their cloths before walking over to the Komamura's. Soifon was the first to reach Amaya as she enveloped her 'sister' in a warm hug; both mindful of the older woman's pregnancy. When they finished, Yoruichi also embraced the black-haired woman, adding a slight smack to the back of the head. Of course, Amaya had to get back at the Shihoin; therefore the threat to wake up Arashi was completely fair. Soi went over to the gigantic captain and he carefully lowered his arms so that she could take the sleeping baby. Once little Arashi was secure in her arms, the squad two captain smiled down at him before giving him a kiss behind one of his soft, fluffy ears.

"You better be good little one or you won't be chasing Yoruichi around," she cooed, giving her lover a playful glare. The goddess of flash stuck her tongue out childishly at her as Soi handed her the puppy infant. Soifon had to direct Yoruichi's hands to the correct holding places where the baby needed the most support; the head and spine, and maneuvered her appendages so that Arashi's body was gently cradled in the crook of her arm. The little tike was sleeping soundly, mumbling baby noises every now and again. His cute mini tail wagged when Yoruichi gave him a few goodbye kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He was quite adorable, Yoruichi decided, when he wasn't chomping at her heels as he chased her through the courtyard.

"Alright tiger, we'll come by tomorrow, okay? I need to go home and wipe all your slobber off me before I can handle another round."

They all shared a laugh as Yoruichi handed Arashi back to his father. They gave the married couple one last goodbye before they began their trek back to squad two; hand in hand.

…

Three quarters of the way there, around eight o' clock, the duo found themselves moseying along through the third division. It would have been quite dark out if the full moon's heavenly light hadn't been shining down upon the Seireitei. They made a lot of turns; some lefts and others were right. The high walls were like those of a maze and people who were inexperienced or heedless could easily get horribly lost. Thankfully, both women knew all the streets in Soul Society like the back of their hands. The crickets chirped and the owls hooted from their perches on the many trees. When somebody stopped and listened to the music of the night, they would discovery that the tunes were almost brilliant.

It was quite romantic to say the least and Yoruichi couldn't help but glance over at her little bee, who was walking closely beside her. Her golden eyes widen at the sight before her. The young captain had her head turned upward; toward the star-dotted sky. Moonlight shined in her silver irises as they traced their way through the constellations, pinpointing each one exactly. She mentally list them off,

_Orion,_

_Leo,_

_Ursa Major,_

_Pisces,_

_Gemini…_

The starlight highlighted each detail of the younger woman's features, from the flawless curve of her cheekbones to the sleek movement of her shoulders and arms. Yoruichi followed her lover's line of sight and found herself gazing off into the starry night sky. She noticed and was thankful that all the clouds have left the troposphere; now they had the perfect view of one nature's natural wonders. The goddess tightened her grip on Soi's hand as she hummed calmly.

_This seems to be the time, Yoruichi, _she told herself.

"Hey Soi,"

Soifon hummed in response, turning her attention away from the night sky and toward the older woman next to her.

"I, ah… wanna tell you something," the golden-eyed woman stammered slightly, taking a silent, deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What is it?" Soi inquired curiously.

"Well, it's… kind of hard to explain," she said, her hand in her pocket fiddled with the necklace inside.

"Please tell me you didn't make cat treat cookies again. You know how sick you got last time," Soifon stopped in her tracks- affectively stopping Yoruichi too. She looked concerned, remembering her lover's idea of making cookies from cat treats. 'You put the cat treats in instead of chocolate chips, it's pretty much the same and it sounds delicious!' the older woman had said before making them. However, an hour later, Soi had to stop all of her duties for a whole week to take care of the poor, sick Yoruichi. The only bad part was that none of her paperwork would be done and Omeada had to run all operations that week and we all know how that turned out!

Yoruichi laughed at the memory of making those mildly tasty yet terrible cookies, "No, no; I will never be making those again!"

"Okay then, well if this is about Kukaku asking if she could use my bankai as the finale for her fireworks show then that is still a 'no'."

"No, but she won't stop asking though."

"What is it, then?" she asked calmly, smirking up at the other woman.

Yoruichi couldn't help but to smile back down at her lover. She caught her chin in between her thumb and index finger as she leaned down and claimed her lips with her own. Soifon shivered at the tenderness of the kiss and actually returned the kiss with almost the same amount of passion. The younger woman brought her arms up to wrap them around her goddess's neck. Yoruichi grinned into the kiss when Soi did this and, taking her spare hand from her pocket- necklace in hand-, she encircled her little bee's petite waist with her own arms, bring her closer and further into the embrace.

"Hey dumbass, that's my sake!"

"No way that's mine!"

Loud and slurred shouts were sounding from around the corner. The two halted their kiss but still loosely embraced the other. The commotion turned into a disturbance as the unknown shinigami began to fight among themselves; drawing their zanpakutos and preforming kidos. The source of the noises was coming from the direction behind Soifon, so Yoruichi was able to see the fight break out through their shadows. Soi had to turn around in Yoruichi's arms to investigate. The goddess took this chance to carefully clasp the necklace around the captain's neck when she wasn't aware. Once it was clasped on, Yoruichi carefully eased the pendant down to rest on the captain's breast. Quickly she gave her queen a kiss on the cheek, "I got this, I'll set them straight and meet you back home."

And with that Yoruichi headed around the corner and began to stop the madness that the drunkards were causing.

….

A few minutes later, Soifon entered the second division and was almost at her home when she felt a slight but noticeable weight around her neck. She noticed it before but thought that it was just a sore muscle acting up; however, nothing really ached at the moment. Deciding to investigate, Soi stopped and felt around her neck. What's this; metal? A necklace?!

Soi looked down and saw that a necklace was indeed around her neck. She picked the pendant up from her bosom and gasped. Is that-

_Is this a… a Shihoin eternity necklace!?_

By now, the captain of squad two had to be hyperventilating. Was this real?! If anyone were to see her in the state she's in, they would probably have her sent to Unohana immediately! Her face was the shade of scarlet and steam could probably be seen coming off her body if it had been a little colder out.

_Does this mean… oh my- it is! Holy shit! _

Since Yoruichi gave the necklace to her that must mean that she is seeking marriage in the near future! Soifon couldn't help but to uncharacteristically grin as her nerves calmed down a little so that she examined the beautiful necklace. It really was something else - finely crafted, beautifully designed and thoughtful and creative in every way. She ran a careful finger over every last detail but stopped when she felt a slight divot on the back. Turning the pendant around, she read the writing on the back.

_"To my little queen bee; my heart and soul."_

A tear managed to slide down her cheek without her noticing. But when she saw the little engraved cat and bee, she lost all control; the necklace, the message, the meaning, Yoruichi; it was all just too much! She cried happy tears as her shoulders experienced some tremors. She needed to get out of the public before someone saw her like this. Wiping the never ceasing tears from her face, the captain shunpoed the rest of the way to the safety of her own home, where she can let all of her emotions run free.

….

"Well, that was a waste of ten minutes," Yoruichi mused to herself as she entered the second division. The rowdy drunks were set straight and sent back to their own barracks, only to wake up with a head-splitting hangover the next morning. However, Yoruichi's head was filled with scenarios. She would have to admit, that was probably the worst way to ask a girl to marry you. Soi might not know what the necklace means; she may not know that the necklace was placed on her! But, in reality, it wasn't Yoruichi fault. She was so unsure of how to go about the situation and she wanted to ensure that there was no awkwardness. But the thing that she definitely wanted to avoid was rejection.

Yoruichi just couldn't bare even the thought of being rejected so the actual act of being rejected was absolutely out of the question. Each time she considered the fact that Soi might not want to be with her, her insides ached and her heart clenched painfully. But now the deed was done and now she must return to her little bee and receive an answer.

….

It was nine thirty when Yoruichi arrived home. She was surprised that the lights were out; knowing Soi always waits for her to arrive. However, the delicious smell of cooked and seasoned fish wafted through the house. She instantly got excited and made a beeline toward the kitchen, only to find a dimly lit kitchen with two plates of fish on the table. But there was no Soi.

_Maybe she's not home?_

She cleaned up and put the cooked fish into the refrigerator so that they could have it tomorrow. After that, she took the candle that was lit on the center of the table into her hands, Yoruichi made her way through the darkness. On her way across the living room however, Yoruichi tripped over Soi's shoes that were probably kicked off.

_Or she's home._

She managed to catch herself before falling. The goddess removed her shoes and jacket and moved toward the master bedroom. Her tanned hand opened the door slowly and sighed in relief. On the bed, Soifon was sleeping soundly. Yoruichi went into the room, closing the door behind her and made her way over to her lover's side. Around the room, numerous candles were lit; allowing Yoruichi to blow out her own candle before placing it on the bedside table. The bedroom was filled with delicious scents and fragrances. But the thing Yoruichi noticed the most was that Soi was wearing… the kimono she bought her.

She looked absolutely amazing in it, too. Yoruichi knew that her little bee would look amazing in it! The goddess inched forward silently and sat on the edge of the bed beside the captain. She reached out a hand to brush the hair away from Soi's face as she studied her. The captain laid onto of the covers with her body curled almost into the fetal position. The kimono complimented and fitted her figure wonderfully. The kimono was as black as midnight and made from the finest quality of silk available. Golden strands of silk wove elaborate designs on the bottom and sleeves while on the upper back, a cat's paw print was etched into the fabric. A small bee was on the right side of the kimono and the final touch was the second division insignia on the left breast.

"You are beautiful, my little one," she cupped a pale cheek in her hand but was surprised to find that the skin was slightly damp. Upon closer inspection, trails left behind by tears were visible on Soi's cheeks.

"What's the matter, Soi?" She asked, more to herself than to the sleeping captain. Leaning over Soifon, she tried to figure out what had brought such emotion to arise from her lover. However, when she noticed that she was clutching not only her black cat plushie, but also her eternity necklace, too, she realized that she must have caused Soi to get all emotional. The captain held both items- more so the necklace- close to her heart, which made Yoruichi relax and smile dreamily down at her Soifon.

Placing a kiss on her cheek and wiping away the faint tear trails, Yoruichi got up from the bed. She entered the attached bathroom and took out her hair tie, allowing her violet hair fall down to her waist. She shook her hair a little before taking off her undershirt and pants. She exited the room, cloths in hand and tossed them into a random corner. She went to the dresser on the side of the room, got a pair of short shorts from one of her drawers and put them on. Now she was fully dressed for bed in her bra and shorts. The goddess went around the room to blow out all the candles that were scattered everywhere. After that, she opened a window slightly to air out the smoke and allowed the cool night breeze to come to enter the room. Once the room was dark and cool, Yoruichi went over to Soi's side, lifting her up a little and brought the covers over her small form, tucking her in. The Shihoin climbed over to her side and got under the covers. Inching over, Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, pulling her to her so that her front was right up against her own. She made sure that Soi's head was gently tucked into her 'safe place' (the place she always seemed to rest her head) - in the crook of the goddess's neck and breast. Yoruichi entangled her legs with the captain's and nuzzled her head with her cheek. She gave Soi's hair and forehead a few affectionate kisses and feline-like licks before sighing happily.

"Hm, my little one, I love you," she purred sleepily, her eyes closing slowly.

"Love you too, Lady Yoruichi,"

"You're awake?"

"Mm, sorry, I fell asleep, when I was..."

"Shh, you had a long day; you should get some rest," Yruichi said, her voice deeper than usual with the side effects of sleep.

"B-but I w-was trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do," Yoruichi stated. She knew _exactly_ what the young captain had been planning. The kimono, the candles, the smell of a freshly cooked dinner; it all added up.

"You aren't ready for stuff like that yet. But don't worry, my little one, we don't need to do that. I am content by being here with you in my arms," she purred sincerely, pressing her lips to Soi's forehead.

"Lady-"

Yoruichi hushed her once more, "You need some rest."

"But the fish is still-"

"We'll have it tomorrow night; I already took care of it,"

"Alright,"

They tried to drift off to sleep but the two women had something nagging at them inside their minds, as if to say that there was still something that needed to be said.

"Lady Yoruichi?"

"Yes?"

"Tha-thank you," She stuttered quietly. Yoruichi was just about to ask what she meant, however, she felt Soi's hand that was between their bodies reach up and touch the Shihoin eternity necklace.

"Well Soi," She sighed, "what do you say; will you be mine forever?"

"Of course I will," Soi giggled tiredly, placing a kiss on her goddess's collarbone. Yoruichi embraced her now fiancée's form tighter as she laughed.

"Then you shouldn't be thanking me; I should be thanking you, silly!" the older woman chuckled, taking Soifon's hand from between their bodies and placing a kiss on it, chivalrously.

"Goodnight, my queen," She said, placing a kiss onto her lover's head.

"Goodnight, m-my king," she stammered, knowing that Yoruichi could definitely tell that she was blushing madly, even though she was half asleep. The duo cuddled closer together (if it was even possible), Yoruichi making sure her lover's head was comfortable and even closer to her collarbone and Soifon tucking her arms between their warm bodies. The night wind seeped in through the curtains and the sound of Yoruichi's loud, but soothing purrs lulled the couple to the brink of sleep. When they finally fell off the ridge, they dove right into sleep and dreamed about what will become.

**The End**

_Oh gosh. Well that turned out a little more OOC than I thought but hey, it was full of fluff, right? Everyone likes happy lovey-dovey endings! Arashi =storm. Also, (I know I keep saying this) but this chapter is officially the longest chapter with a little over 9,000 words! _

_**It's over nine thousand!**_

_**What?! Nine thousand!?**_

…_Anyway, thank you for all of your generous words and actions; they were the motivation to get this story done! A special thank you to those of you who have been with me since chapter one and supported me the whole three months! Thanks for everything! I will be posting my new multi-chapter soon so look out for that, if you're interested. Thank you once again and see you later in my next story! Bye!_

_-_Huntress


End file.
